Not Like You, I'm Different version 2
by Kaija115
Summary: SO i rewrote it. please read and review. Daves cousin comes to town and falls for Kurt. Only one problem, Jake has a few problems. How will Kurt handle them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Like You, I'm Different V. 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 1: I Know I'm Different, That's no Reason to Treat me like that.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Part: 1

(Jake's P.o.V)

"Dave," I demanded in a high pitched tone. "Stop hitting me." I put my arms in front of my face in an attempt to protect myself.

"Shut up," Dave retorted as he continued to smack me around.

"Just leave me alone," I grumbled. "I have to get to class." I tried to side step him.

"Leave. Now." Dave grunted as he pushed me into a locker and walked off.

"Jack ass." I muttered to myself as I made my way to Spanish.

"Yes can I help you?" A younger looking male asked.

"Is this the Spanish class?" I replied in question as I looked at the male.

"Yes. I'm Mr. Schuester. I teach Spanish and direct the Glee club." He stated as he took the slip the office had given me.

"Where can I sit?" I asked, in a high pitch, as my nerves set in.

"There's a free seat next to Kurt," Mr. Schue replied. "Kurt could you raise your hand?" A boy in the second row raised his hand, I sat next to him.

"So your name's Jake?" Kurt inquired with a sweet smile as I sat down.

"Yeah, Jake Karofsky. And you're Kurt?" I replied with a slight question as I pulled out my notebook and began taking notes.

"Kurt Hummel. Are you related to Dave?" Kurt asked as he took notes as well.

"Yeah, we're cousins," I whispered in reply. "But, before you get scared, I'm nothing like him." Mr. Schue placed a text book on my desk.

"I can tell." He stated as I looked at him. "You dress like I do."

"Yeah. I decided to tone it down a bit," I whispered. "A little less Mcqueen and a little more Ralph Lauren and Versace."

"We should talk after class," He replied casually as we continued taking notes. "You are a boy who knows designers."

-/- After class -\-

"So Kurt," I asked while packing my bag. "What class do you have now?"

"I have a free period," He replied as he packed up as well. "Then it's lunch."

"Me too," I stated as I pulled my messenger bag on. "We could get to know each other."

"So where would you like to go?" Kurt inquired as he shouldered his own bag.

"I'm good anywhere," I replied in a whisper. "I just want a place to sing."

"We should head to the auditorium," Kurt asked. "Why are you staying in the center?"

"Dave has made in a ritual of his to push me into lockers and punch me repeatedly." I whispered in reply. "I figure if I keep to the center then he possibly won't see me."

"I want you to meet someone." Kurt stated as he pulled me over to the side of the hall.

"Um... Alright." I replied quietly as I let myself be pulled.

"Cedes, this is Jake." Kurt stated as he pulled me to a larger black girl. "Jake this is Mercedes, my girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you." I muttered as I looked around, only to find Dave a few feet away.

"See you at lunch Cedes." Kurt stated as he hugged Mercedes and turned toward me, just as Dave turned to face us.

"Oh look. The two homos found each other." Dave growled as he slammed Kurt into a locker. "Made finding you so much easier." He turned to me and hit me a few times."  
>"Fuck off!" I growled as I raised my arms in defense.<p>

"Jake!" Kurt exclaimed, I looked at him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"And I'm his cousin." I muttered as I ran with Kurt. He pulled me into a room labeled "Auditorium."

"Why would Dave hit you?" Kurt inquired as he dropped his bag in one of the seats.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Part 2:

"I'm gay Kurt." I replied as I dropped my bag and held my stomach. "He seems to think that he'll catch gay from me or that he can beat the gay out of me."

"You going to be alright?" He asked as I pulled out my iPod before sitting down.

"I'll be fine." I replied as I pulled my coat off. "He's done worse." Kurt walked to the front where it was lit.

"If you're sure you're alright, care to sing for me?" Kurt asked as I followed him.  
>"Only if Ke$ha's alright." I replied quietly after I reached where he was.<p>

"Sounds great." He stated as he looked at me.

"Not dancing for you though." I replied as I looked to him.

"Not a problem." He stated as he sat in the front row. "I just want to hear you sing."

"Okay." I muttered as I stood in front of him before singing.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<em>

_When the dark of the night  
>Comes around that's the time<br>That the animal comes alive  
>Looking for something wild<em>

_N-now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am  
>Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag<br>Got my drunk text on, I'll regret it in the mornin'  
>But tonight, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_Lose your mind, lose it now  
>Lose your clothes in the crowd<br>We're delirious, tear it down  
>'Til the sun comes back around<em>

_Now we're getting so smashed, knocking over trash cans  
>E'erbody breaking bottles it's a filthy hot mess<br>Gonna get faded, I'm not the designated driver_

_So I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>Everybody take it off<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Everybody take it off<em>

_Right now, take it off  
>Right now, take it off<br>Right now, take it off  
>Oh<em>

_Right now, take it off  
>Right now, take it off<br>Right now, take it off  
>Everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around  
>It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_There's a place I know if you're looking for a show  
>Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor<br>And they turn me on, when they take it off  
>When they take it off, everybody take it off<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"That was amazing." Came the voice of Mr. Schue as the doors to the room closed. "You should join the glee club."  
>" When did you get here?" I asked as I sat down on the stage.<br>"Toward the middle of your song." Mr. Schue replied as he walked toward us. "Please consider the offer."  
>"I was going to try and join anyway." I stated as he looked at me. "But my family can't find out."<br>"Why on earth not?" Mr. Schue demanded as I hopped off the stage and sat next to Kurt.  
>"In case you couldn't tell, I'm gay." I replied harshly as I looked at him. "My aunt and uncle think it's a phase, but Dave tends to try and beat the gay out of me. If any of them found out, I don't even want to know what would happen."<br>"Calm down. Would you like me to cover that bruise on your cheek?" Kurt inquired as he put a hand on my forearm.  
>"Sure." I replied as Mr. Schue looked at me. "I hope you have my colour."<br>"Let's get you fixed up." Kurt stated as he looked at me before got up, pulling me with him.  
>"Sounds great." I whispered as he pulled me to our stuff.<br>_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Part 3

"You should probably talk to someone if Dave continues." Kurt replied as we grabbed our stuff and he led me to a, hopefully empty, bathroom.  
>"I'll be fine." I inquired quietly as we dropped our stuff on the floor. "Would you like to go with me to New York this weekend?" He pulled out the palest foundation I had ever seen.<br>"I'll have to ask." He countered as he pulled out a make up sponge. "Why do you ask?" He began applying the foundation.  
>"I'm going to visit a grave site." I replied as he continued to cover the bruise and then the rest of my face. "And I really don't want to go alone."<br>"I'll probably be able to." He asked as he put the foundation away. "I don't mean to pry, but whose grave?"  
>"Two family members of mine." I replied as I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. "They died a month ago."<p>

-/- Time skip: That weekend (already in NY) -\-

"Kurt you ready yet." I demanded as I pulled my coat on. "The place is an hour away."  
>"Yes let's go." He replied as he followed me out the door.<br>"Good to hear." I whispered as I closed the door behind us.

-/- At the Graveyard -\-

"So you never did tell me, whose graves these are." He whispered as we approached two very ornate head stones.  
>"My parents." I whispered as I knelt down.<br>"Your parents?" Kurt asked as I placed a hand on the graves.  
>"Yes Kurt, my parents." I replied quietly as I looked at him. "They died in a car crash a month ago today.<br>"Oh." He stated as he walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I understand how you feel."  
>"You're an orphan as well?" I asked as I stood up.<br>" No," He replied as he looked at me. "But my mother died."  
>"Then you don't understand how I feel." I whispered as I looked at the ground.<br>"Then help me to Jake." He whispered as he grabbed my hand. "I like you a lot and I want to help you."  
>"I feel alone. I'm not as strong as I seem." I replied quietly as I squeezed his hand and dabbed at my eyes with my thumb. "I don't feel safe with Dave and his family. Please tell me that this is helping, I'm going to cry."<br>"I don't fully understand," Kurt whispered as he wrapped an arm around me. "But I'll help you anyway I can."  
>"Thanks Kurt." I murmured as I gripped his hand and cried into his chest.<br>"That's it, let it out." Kurt whispered as he rubbed my back." Just let it out."  
>"Thank you so much, I guess all I needed was a good cry." I stated as I backed up and just held Kurts' hand. "I'll pay for your jacket. We should probably get back though."<br>"Alright." Kurt asked as we left the grave yard. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
>" I'll be okay Kurt. I just haven't gotten over my parents yet," I replied as we headed for the subway. "I probably never will, but I think that hanging out with you will make it easier.<br>"I said it before and I'll say it again, I'll help you anyway I can." He whispered as we got on the train. "Be it attempting to protect you from Dave or giving you a place to stay that's safe when you need it."

-/- At the Hotel (Kurt's P.o.V) -\-

"Why don't you go lay down while I call my dad." I stated after we had walked into the room. "You look exhausted."  
>"Sounds like a good idea." Jake murmured as he walked into the bedroom. I pulled out my phone and texted my dad.<br>"Hey Jake, when do we have to be out of here?" I called after I opened my dads' reply.  
>"Three today!" He called back.<br>"Alright." I replied as I asked my dad about Jake getting a key for an emergency situation.  
>"I'll start packing." Jake called as I got a text from my dad.<br>"Okay." I replied as I read the yes from my dad. "I have a surprise for you when we get back."  
>"What is it?" he asked as he walked into the room. "Please tell me."<br>"You're going to have to wait." I teased as he walked to me.  
>"Please tell me." He whined as he grabbed my hand. "Please Kurt."<br>"No you're just going to have to wait." I replied before I stuck my tongue out at him. "I can play this game all day."  
>"But Kurt, I don't like surprises." He tried as he squeezed my hand. "They tend to hurt me."<br>"This won't hurt you." I whispered as I pulled him to me. "I promise it won't hurt you."  
>"Alright." He murmured as he ran a finger down my arm.<br>"It's almost three." I stated as I let go of him. "We should probably pack up."  
>"Yeah." He replied as we walked back to the bedroom.<p>

-/- Time skip: Back in Lima (Monday morning) -\-

"So Kurt," Jake asked as we walked around the school after classes. "What's my surprise?"  
>"Well," I whispered before I kissed him lightly. "Here's part one."<br>"Are we... are we dating?" He inquired as I pulled away.  
>"I think we are." I whispered as I grabbed his hands. "If you want to."<br>"Good." He asked as I reached into my pocket for the key my dad had had made. "So what's part two?"  
>"Close your eyes," I replied playfully. "And hold still." He followed my directions. I held the key in my mouth and placed it in his with a kiss. We broke apart and he spit the key out.<br>"What does this key open?" He asked as he pulled out a cloth and dried the key off,  
>"The front door to my house, my rooms in the basement." I replied quietly as he put the key in the breast pocket on his shirt. "If you ever feel unsafe come over."<p>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Part 4

"REALLY!" He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and a blush dusted his cheeks.  
>"Yeah, I asked my dad, and he said it was okay." I replied as I pulled him to the glee room.<br>"Thank you so much Kurt." He whispered sweetly as we walked in. "Really Kurt, thank you."  
>"I'm sorry about earlier, it won't happen again." I muttered as I sat down. "How I gave you that key was totally uncalled for. I saw you blush after."<br>"I liked it Kurt," He stated as he looked at me. "It was amazing."  
>"I'm still sorry, I hadn't meant for it to happen that way." I whispered as the other members filed into the room.<br>"I have a surprise for you too." He whispered as Mr. Schue walked in.  
>"So. Does anyone have a song for the Love theme?" Mr. Schue asked as he took the front of the room. Jake stood up.<br>"I do Mr. Schue." Jake replied as he looked at me. "I'd like to sing Fallin' For You by Colbie Calliat."  
>"Alright." Mr. Schue stated and moved to the side for Jake to take center stage in the front of the room, his eyes never leaving mine.<p>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you  
>Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself<br>Wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
>But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head<em>

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standin' here, and you hold my hand  
>Pull me towards you, and we start to dance<br>All around us, I see nobody  
>Here in silence, it's just you and me<em>

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'  
>But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head<em>

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racin'  
>Emotions keep spinnin' out<em>

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you, I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, I'm fallin' for you<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Who were you singing to?" Mercedes asked as Jake sat down next to us.  
>"Kurt." Jake replied as he grabbed my hand.<br>"White boy got a boyfriend!" Mercedes exclaimed quietly as she looked at us. I nodded with a smile as Jake leaned against me before resting his head on my shoulder.  
>"Kurt." Finn demanded as he looked at us. "Why are you holding that boys' hand?"<br>"Well Finn. You hold Quinn's hand because you like her." I replied as I looked at Finn. "I like Jake, so I hold his hand."  
>"Oh." Finn stated as he looked away. "Good for you."<p>

-/- After Glee ( Jake's P.o.V) -\-

"I'll see you tomorrow." I stated as I pulled Kurt close to me and into a hug. "Love you."  
>"See you tomorrow." He replied as he hugged me back. "Loves." I reached an arm around him and kissed him quickly before letting him go. He got in his car and waited. "Do you need a ride?"<br>"No." I replied as I looked around for Dave. "My aunt said that Dave would take me home."  
>"If you're sure." He stated as he turned on his car.<br>"I'll text him to tell him I have a ride." I muttered as I opened the passenger side door and got in. "I think he has hockey practice or something."  
>"So we am I going?" Kurt asked as he looked at me.<br>"15 Summer Lane." I replied as he drove toward the entrance to the parking lot.  
>"That's about 15 minutes away." He stated as I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick text to Dave. "I live only 2 streets over, at 31 Lincoln Lane."<br>"Thanks for the ride." I whispered as we drove down the roads of Lima. "Dave just texted me saying that he wasn't going to bring me home anyway."  
>"Dave's a jerk." Kurt stated as he turned the radio up.<br>"He's already home." I replied as we continued to drive. "I hate him so much sometimes, but then I always remember that I know things that I could blackmail him with."  
>"We're almost there." Kurt inquired as we neared Summer Lane. "So what could you use against him?"<br>"Just stuff he did when we were younger." I replied as we pulled onto my street. "I couldn't ever follow through though."  
>"Oh." He stated as he pulled up to the house I lived in. "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Love you Kurt." I whispered before I kissed him lightly.  
>"Love you too." He replied as I opened the door, slipped out of the car, and walked up to the house. I waved to Kurt as I opened the front door.<br>"Hey Jake." Dave grunted as I slipped into the house.  
>"Hey Dave." I stated, in a slightly scared tone, as I tried to slide past my bear of a cousin.<br>"So who dropped you off, you little homo?" He demanded as he blocked my path.  
>"My boyfriend." I replied calmly as I tried to go around him. "Now let me by."<br>"You're dating Hummel?" Dave demanded as he grabbed my arm.  
>"Yes." I squeaked out as I tried to get away, he let me pass.<p>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Part 5:

-/- That Night (It's about 7:00pm) -\-

"Jake you can't date." Dave grunted as he looked at me.  
>"Just leave me alone." I stated as I got up.<br>"Don't date the homo." Dave barked as he got up as well.  
>"DAVE SHUT UP!" I exclaimed.<br>"The only reason you're dating him," He stated harshly as he closed in on me, "is that you're homo too."  
>"No. We're dating because we're attracted to each other." I stated loudly as I backed up toward the stairs.<br>"No. I'm pretty sure it's because you're the only two homos in all of Lima." Dave muttered as he stepped closer.  
>"Whatever." I said as I backed up again.<br>"And you know what? It's your fault your parents are dead." Dave stated loudly as he stepped closer. "If your little homo ass hadn't wanted some fucking Chinese food..."  
>"NO. THEY WERE HIT BY A SPEEDING CAR!" I hollered as tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I stopped backing up.<br>"No." He stated loudly as he took another step toward me. "It was having a gay son."  
>"NO!" I screamed as I raised my fists.<br>"What?" Dave asked in a mocking tone as he closed the gap, raised his own fist, and collided it with my face. "The little homo gonna hit me?" He continued to pepper my head and chest with punches. I ran for the door, opened it, and ran out into the rain storm.  
>"Fuck." I muttered to myself as I ran toward Lincoln Lane. 'It's not my fault they're dead.'<br>"It's not my fault." I whispered to myself as the depression I was trying to suppress rose to the surface. "Not my fault." I put my hand in my pocket and found a metal hair clip. (A/N: It's only about 7:30).  
>"Not my fault." I whispered as I opened the clip and looked at it. "Not my fault." I rolled up my left sleeve and slid the sharp part of the clip across my wrist as I came upon Lincoln Lane.<br>"Not my fault mom and dad." I muttered as I began to stumble down the street. "Not my fault. Not my fault."  
>I continued to mutter to myself that it wasn't my fault. I found number 31 and fumbled to get the key out of my pocket before thudding against the door, unable to stand anymore.<br>"It wasn't my fault, not because I'm gay." I muttered as my vision became fuzzy. "Not my fault they're dead. Not my fault."

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Not my fault, not my fault." Jake muttered to himself as he pounded on the door as best he could before he passed out. "Not my fault."  
>"Kurt go get the door!" Burt called from his chair.<br>"Yes dad." Kurt replied as he got up and opened the door, only to have Jake fall into the room.  
>"Oh gosh, Jake! Jake wake up!" Kurt inquired as he pulled Jake into the house before shutting the door. "Jake what... what happened to you?"<br>"Who's this Kurt?" Burt asked as he got up.  
>"My boyfriend." Kurt replied as he managed to drag Jake into an upright position. "I think Dave hit him."<br>"I'll help you get him down to your room," Burt stated as he reached down to grab Jakes' legs, "so that you can take care of him or something." Kurt held Jakes' upper half and together they got Jake down to Kurts' room and set him on the bed.

-/- Kurt's P.o.V -\-

I walked into the bathroom after my dad went back up stairs and grabbed a washcloth before I wet it with cool water and brought it back to the bed to put across Jakes' forehead.  
>"What made you pass out?" I asked out loud as I grabbed his left hand. I felt something dribble only my hand.<br>"I DIDN'T DO IT. NOT MY FAULT. NOT MY FAULT THEY'RE DEAD!" He screamed as his eyes flew open and he flew into a sitting position.  
>"It's alright." I whispered before I went into the bathroom again and grabbed a bandage and a damp cloth. "You're safe."<br>"Not my fault." Jake was muttering as I came back in. I sat down next to him and grabbed his left hand. I pulled the sleeve up gently and looked at the only bleeding like on his wrist.  
>"It's alright. I know it's not your fault." I whispered soothingly as I began to wipe the blood away and bandaged his wrist. "I'm just going to clean your wrist. Please just tell me what happened."<br>"Dave said... he said it was my fault my parents are dead. He... he... he said it was because I... because I... was gay." Jake replied in little more then a choked whisper as he held up his right hand, in it I saw a metal hair clip. "After he hit me, I... I... I ran to the door, as I was running I found the clip. I... I... I... think Dave put it there."  
>"It's not your fault." I whispered soothingly as I tried to take the clip from him. "Give me the clip." I took the clip from him.<br>"I... I... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Jake whispered before his started crying. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as I rubbed his back in an effort to calm him down.  
>"It'll be alright just calm down." I whispered as he sobbed into my chest and I rubbed his back. "I'm here, it's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you."<br>"Do you... do you have any clothes that I... I... could borrow?" He asked quietly as he pulled away from me. "Mine kind of got soaked in the rain."  
>"Sure. I'll go get them." I replied softly as I got up, went to my dresser, grabbed a set of pajamas, and handed them to Jake. "Can I see your arms after?"<br>"Sure." He muttered as he changed quickly.  
>"How many scars do you have? How many did Dave cause?" I inquired as I traced some of them.<br>"Only one and it's not on my arms." He replied as he lifted his right arm and pointed to a small, barely one inch, scar between two of his ribs.  
>"What caused all of them?" I asked as I sat on my bed, he put his head in my lap.<br>"Various sharp objects for all the ones that Dave didn't cause." He replied as I played with his hair and rubbed his back. "That one was caused by Dave pushing me into a piece of broken table."  
>"You can't keep doing this to yourself." I whispered as he put the shirt on.<br>" I know Kurt." Jake replied as he looked up at me. "I know."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was my redone chapter 1. I won't post the redone Afraid of my Shadow until I get at least 2 reviews. So please review be it good or bad.


	2. Afraid of my Shadow

Not Like You, I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

Chapter 2: Afraid of my Shadow.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- Kurts P.o.V -\-

"Jake," I asked as he kept his head in my lap. "Will you be okay to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," He replied quietly as I shifted out from under him so that I could get ready for bed myself. "I'll just have to wear a long sleeve shirt."

"If you're sure. Let's get you under the covers, you're freezing," I whispered as I wrapped a blanket around him. "I need to change the sheets first though. Think you could make it to the couch?"

"I think I can," He replied as he inched toward the edge of the bed and got up. "It may take a while though."

"Okay," I stated as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his arm over my shoulder. "Lets get you over to the couch so I can change the sheets."

"Thanks again for this Kurt." Jake replied as we made our way to the couch.

"It's no problem darling." I whispered as he sat on the couch with a look on his face that I couldn't quite place. I went and stripped off the blanket and found the sheets wet. I pulled everything off my bed. "Do you need a toothbrush or anything like that?"

"Yes, but if you have a dryer, I can just dry my clothes." He replied quietly as I grabbed new bed sheets.

-/- Next Day (at school) -\-

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked as I held his hand and we walked to Spanish.

"Yeah I'm alright," He whispered in reply as Ms. Sylvester stopped us, "my wrist stings a bit, but that's normal."

"Hello Lady, and Lady's friend." Ms. Sylvester grunted as she pointed to our hands. "Public Displays of Affection, otherwise known as PDA, are forbidden on school property."

"But Coach Sylvester," I whined as I held Jakes hand tighter, " Puck and Santana go around humping."

"I don't care Lady Face and Friend." Ms. Sylvester stated. "Break it up before I break it up for you." I let go of Jakes hand.

"My name is Jake, not Friend or Lady's Friend!" Jake squeaked as he looked at Ms. Sylvester.

"I'm leaving now," She grunted before she stormed off. "Don't let me catch you having PDA."

"Hold me." Jake whispered as he stumbled a bit, even though he was just standing there.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked as I looked around before I pulled him into a tight hug, trying to make him feel better.

"She reminds me of Dave." He whispered against my chest as he burred his face in my shirt.

"It's okay Jake," I whispered as I rubbed his back gently, "let's get you calmed down, then we'll go to class.

"I... I... I don't think I should have come today." He muttered against my chest as he reached for my free hand.

"Everything will work out," I murmured against his hair as I held him. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"I know," Jake replied as he pulled away and we walked into Spanish, hand in hand, "and I love you for that."

"Okay class, today I want to see how good your Spanish is, you're almost Juniors." Mr. Schue stated after we all sat down. "So, this class you're only allowed hablar en español." (speak in Spanish)

"Sí Señor Schuester." Jake replied as he held my hand under the desk. (Yes Mister Schuester)

"Sí Señor Schuester." I muttered. (Yes Mister Schuester)

"Bien, conversación entre ustedes." Mr. Schue stated as he sat down behind his desk. (Okay, talk amongst yourselves)

"Entonces, por qué exactamente están usted con miedo del Coche Sylvester?" I whispered as everyone put their stuff away. (So why exactly are you afraid of coach Sylvester)

"Ella me recuerda de Dave." Jake replied quietly as he brought my hand up and kissed the back of it. "Ella me da el sentimiento que no puedo ser mí." (She reminds me of Dave. She gives me the feeling that I can't be myself)

"Oh. Are you two dating?" Puck asked in a harsh tone.

"Sí somos." Jake replied quietly as he shrunk against me. (yes we are)

"What was that?" I didn't quite understand that." Puck grunted as he turned around so that he was sitting in his chair facing us.

"Yes Puck, we're dating." I replied coldly as I wrapped an arm around Jake. "I think that you're scaring him though, so please leave us alone."

-/- Time skip: After Spanish -\-

"Spanish was weird today." Jake asked as we went and put our Spanish stuff back into our lockers. "That Puck boy, has he ever been to Juvie?"

"I really don't know." I replied calmly as I lounged against the lockers.

"So where are we going for free period this time?" He asked as he looked at me.

-/- Jakes P.o.V -\-

"We can go pretty much anywhere you want." Kurt replied as he stood up straight. "The library, the auditorium."

"Auditorium okay with you?" I asked as I fixed my bag.

"Let's go then." He replied as we walked to the auditorium.

"So," I inquired as we opened the door and slipped inside, "will you sing for me Kurt?"

"Sure," He replied as we dropped our bags, "you haven't heard me sing yet anyway."

"What are you going to sing?" I asked as he pulled me toward the front.

"I'm going to sing "Fuckin' Perfect"." He replied as I sat down.

**_Fuckin' Perfect lyrics_**

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're<em>  
><em>nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me!<em>

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were_  
><em>wrong<em>  
><em>Change the voices in your head, make them like you<em>  
><em>instead<em>

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<em>

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're<em>  
><em>nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me<em>

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too<em>  
><em>hard and it's a waste of my time<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<em>

_Why do I do that..?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!_  
><em>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<em>  
><em>You're perfect, you're perfect!<em>  
><em>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're<em>  
><em>nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me...<em>

"You," I stated before I jumped up and threw my arms around him, "are amazing and talented."

"Thank you." Kurt murmured as he wrapped his arms around me as well. "Now I have a question."

"Ask away." I replied as I let my head rest on his chest.

"You seemed scared of Puck." He asked as the door closed loudly. "Why did he scare you?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied as I pulled him to the seats and we sat down. "He plays football and is build like a wall. He looked like he could break me in half."

"What did I tell you two?" Came the ever so slightly masculine voice of one Sue Sylvester.

"What did we do?" I demanded as the perpetually angry woman stormed toward us.

"PDA boys." Ms. Sylvester retorted as she came to a stop in front of us. "PDA."

"What public Ms. Sylvester?" I demanded as I glared at her.

"Well I'm public." She replied harshly.

"I... I..." I choked as I looked at the ground.

"Exactly." Ms. Sylvester muttered as she held out a metal hair clip. "Your cousin told me to give you this."

"COACH SYLVESTER," Kurt exclaimed as he snatched the clip from her hand, "PLEASE KEEP THAT AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Just doing what I was asked to do." She replied as she turned and walked away.

"Does he want me dead?" I asked myself as I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"No, nobody wants you dead." Kurt whispered as he hugged me to him.

-/- Kurts P.o.V -\-

"Kurt, Dave wants me dead." He replied quietly against my chest. "I... I... just hold me please."

-/- Time Skip: Lunch -\-

"Let's go to lunch." I stated as I led Jake to the lunch room.

"Okay." Jake replied as we walked into the lunch room. We both got our lunches and went to go sit at the table I usually sat at with Mercedes.

"Hello homo's." Dave grunted.

"What do you want Dave?" Jake asked calmly as he held my hand under the table.

"Just checking to see if Coach Sylvester gave you the hair clip." Dave replied harshly as he eyed Jakes lunch. "And to see what they have for lunch, it looks pretty good."

"Please," Jake whispered as he poked at his food, "just leave me alone."

"No," Dave replied before he dumped a slushie on Jake and grabbed his(Jakes) food and dumped that on him too.

"Thanks a lot Dave." Jake muttered before Dave pulled him up only to push him roughly to the ground.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon, I really want reviews so please review, I don't care if you like it or hate it, I just want feed back. So please review.

Chapter 3: Fucking Perfect


	3. Fucking Perfect

Not Like You, I'm Different

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

Chapter 3: Fucking Perfect

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Stupid homo," Dave grunted as he put a foot on Jakes stomach before removing it and walking away, "stay down there, it's where you belong."

"Ow." Jake cried out as I got up and knelt next to him.

"I'm taking you to Principal Figgins," I stated as I helped Jake to stand up, "see if I can take you home."

"Okay." Jake whispered in a defeated tone.

"I'm sure he'll say yes." I replied soothingly as I rubbed his back.

"I hope you're right." Jake murmured in the same defeated tone as he hung his head.

"We're almost there." I whispered as I hurried him to Figgins office.

"..." Jake replied with the faintest of nods, as if he had given up on just about everything.

"Principal Figgins," Figgins secretary stated as we walked up, "Kurt Hummel needs to see you."

"Send him in." Figgins replied as I opened the door and pulled Jake in.

"Jake needs me to take him home." I stated as I held Jakes hand.

"Dave Karofsky dumped a slushie on me and then he dumped my lunch on me as well." Jake replied quietly as he continued to look at the floor.

"Okay, you can take him home." Figgins stated as he looked at me. "But you will need to be back by the end of the after lunch period."

"Okay Principal Figgins." I replied as I pulled Jake out of the office and pulled him out to the car.

"Thank you so much Kurt." Jake inquired softly after we both got into the car. "Would it be okay if I left a change of clothes or two in your car?"

"I think that would be a good idea." I replied as I drove to 15 Summer Lane. "Perhaps we should get you some basic supplies for my house as well."

"My aunt and uncle are both at work,"Jake stated as he curled into himself a little, "so we won't have a problem."

"Do you have a key?" I asked as we drove.

"Possibly." He replied quietly as we neared his house. "If not, then I can climb through the window."

"What?" I asked as he stated to check his pockets. "Jake did you just say that you'd climb through a window?"

"Yes I did, and I forgot my key." He replied calmly as he stopped searching. "I'm use to have to sneak into my room past Dave."

"So you have to play monkey?" I inquired as I pulled up to his house

"Yes." He replied with a grin and a chuckle that I thought was really cute.

"I'm not playing monkey." I asked as I looked at the two cars that were parked outside of his house. "You can go in and open... Why are there cars outside?"

"Damn," Jake replied as I stopped my car, "they're home."

"Looks like you won't have to play monkey." I stated as I parked my car.

"No, it means that you'll have to climb in as well." He replied as we opened our doors and I walked around to him. "It's not that hard."

"Why?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and we walked to the back of the house.

"I shouldn't be home right now." He replied as he opened his window a little more and slipped in. "I need to get a shower, and pack so clothes. My aunt and uncle can't know I'm home."

"You are so lucky I love you," I muttered as I climbed in after Jake, "my clothes are going to wrinkle."

"I'll fix them, just wait here while I get a shower and get changed." He stated as he grabbed a towel and a set of clothes before walking out the door. "I'll be back in 20."

"Okay." I replied as the door closed. I looked around the room and saw a picture of a blonde boy, in very feminine clothes. 'Who is that?' I thought as I looked more closely at the picture.

-/- 20 minutes later -\-

"Jake," I asked as he walked into the room, "who's this?" I held the picture out.

"..." He muttered something unintelligible as he took the picture and put it flat on the bed.

"Could you please repeat," I inquired quietly as he sat on the bed, "it sounded like you said me?"

"This is me... well, that was me. I'm not that person... anymore." He replied quietly as he looked at me.

"I like you either way." I asked as I sat next to him. "What made you change?"

"My parents dying. After they died I dyed my hair black and changed my name to Jake." He replied as he held the picture up next to his face. "But... around you, I'm almost Jacob again, so you may see that boy again."

"Your hair is a mess. May I?" I asked as I grabbed his comb off his bedside table.

"If you want," He replied as he looked at me, "I don't use anything but conditioner, and when I need it, shampoo."

"Just sit in front of me." I stated as he shifted in front of me. "It'll only take a few minutes.

"Okay." Jake muttered as I began to run the comb through his hair.

"So, what makes you different from Jacob?" I asked as I continued to comb his hair.

"Jacob is more out going and confident. He doesn't let people push him around." He replied as I combed a part into his hair. "Then you have me... I'm a shy person with no confidence who gets pushed around so easily."

"Let's go, the lunch period is over. Post lunch period will be over in about 45 minutes." I stated as I stood up and put the comb back. "You should probably pack a few sets of clothes to keep in my car and at my house."

"Okay. And we're risking the front door this go round." He replied in a more confident tone then I had heard him use to date. "I don't want to wrinkle my clothes."

"You seem more confident." I asked as he stood up and pulled a duffel bag out from under his bed. "Are you Jake or Jacob?"

"For now I'm Jacob,"He replied as he went to pack clothes, "but I don't know how long I'll be here."

-/- 10 minutes later -\-

"Ready to go?" I asked as he zipped the bag.

"Yup." He replied as he shouldered the bag and walked to the door.

-/- Jakes P.o.V -\-

"Oh, by the way," Kurt whispered as we walked out into the hallway and toward the front door, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I muttered as I grabbed his hand.

"Jake," My aunt inquired as we reached the door, "what are you doing home?"

"I had to change my clothes. (I left it at that)" I replied as I turned toward my aunt.

"Well it's good that you're home." My aunt stated as my uncle walked in. "We've got some bad news for you."

"What is it?" I inquired quietly as my grip on Kurts hand tightened.

"We just got a call from your mothers parents family doctor." My uncle replied softly as he put a hand on my shoulder and I let go of Kurts hand. "Your grandparents died two days ago."

"No," I choked out. "You're lying to me!" I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and ran out the door, but stopped in the middle of the walk way.

"Jake!" Kurt called as I sank to my knees, tears threatening to fall.

"Could we... could we just go back to school? They're lying." I asked, adding the last part more for myself then for Kurt, as he pulled my up and hugged me.

"Of course." He replied in a whisper as he let go and walked me to the car. "Let's get you to the car."

"Thank you." I asked as he got in and stated the car. "Want to stop for coffee before we go back?"

"Sure." He replied as we drove off.

"Well, today's been Fucking Perfect!" I asked as I put my head in my hands. "What else could fucking go wrong?"

"Don't say those things." He replied as we pulled into a place called the Lima Bean. "It may actually happen."

"I'm not particularly superstitious," I stated as I opened the door and got out, "I'll pay for the coffee."

"Okay." Kurt stated as he got out as well. We walked in and up to the counter.

"Um... Yes... I'll have a medium French Vanilla Cappuccino with whip cream." I told the barista.

"I'll have a small nonfat mocha latte with out whip cream." Kurt stated as he looked at me.

"Coming right up." The barista replied as she set about making our orders.

"Thank you," I whispered as the barista placed our orders in front of us.

"For what?" Kurt asked as I handed her 10 dollars.

"For being there for me today." I replied as I looked at him.

"It's not a problem Jake." Kurt replied as we grabbed our drinks and left. "Now let's get back to school.

-/- At School (End of after lunch period) -\-

"Okay kids," The teacher, Ms. Michele I think her name is, stated as she sat down, "the rest of the class is yours to do whatever you want."

"So Kurt, where did you two go?" Mercedes inquired as she turned around to face us.

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"I took Jacob home to get changed," Kurt replied as Jake grabbed his hand, "Karofsky slushied him and dumped his salad on him."

"Oh, poor other white boy." Mercedes stated as she looked between the two boys.

"I'm alright now though." Jake replied as he reached for his pencil.

"That's good." Mercedes murmured as Jake pulled his arm back, only to spill his coffee all over his lap.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Please review. Chapter 4 will be up soon.

Chapter 4: Only Up From Here


	4. Only Up From Here

Not Like You, I'm Different

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own.

Chapter 4: Only Up From Here

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Why me?" Jake asked himself quietly as he watched the coffee stain his white designer jeans before he picked up the cup and went to put it in the trash.

"Go get some paper towels and clean up the mess." The teacher stated in an exhausted tone.

"Alright." Jake replied in a whisper as he ran out of the room and into the hall, trying to find a near by bathroom. Jake found the restroom and grabbed a whole bunch of paper towels before running back to the classroom.

"Good thing you brought those extra pants, huh?" Kurt joked as Jake cleaned up.

"I guess." Jake mumbled as he went and threw the towels away.

"Look on the bright side." Mercedes stated.

"What bright side?" Jake asked as he looked at his pants.

"It can only go up from here," Mercedes replied.

"'Cedes, you shouldn't have said that." Kurt muttered as Jake tried to soak up any extra coffee from his pants.

"Kurt what do you have next?" Jake asked after he threw the other paper towels away.

"Algebra 2." Kurt replied as he took hold of Jakes now empty hand.

"Thank heaven." Jake whispered as he looked at Kurt.

"Jake," Kurt asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Jake replied as he ran his thumb over Kurts knuckles. "It's just... the coffee was hot."

"That's gotta hurt." Mercedes stated as she put a hand on Jakes shoulder.

"It did." Jake muttered. "Hurt my pride more than my skin though."

-/- Kurts P.o.V -\-

"So," I stated as I pulled my bag on and let go of Jakes hand as we walked though the halls, "we'll see you at glee 'Cedes."

"See you white boys." Mercedes stated as I let Jake to math class.

"I found a solution to my pants problem." Jake muttered as he slipped his jacket off, tied it around his waist, hiding the stain.

"That's not in fashion." I muttered as we walked into the class room.

"I know," He replied, "but I'd rather be a bit out of fashion then have a visible stain."

"I guess." I stated as we sat down.

"So, dinner and a movie tonight?" He inquired quietly as he looked at me.

"Of course, just tell me the place and the time." I replied as we pulled out our various math items. (books and calculators)

"How about sevenish?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll let my dad know." I replied, his smile grew wider.

"So it's a dare?" He asked as he grabbed my hand.

"It's a date." I countered as he looked at me, smile still planted on his face. "So you'll pick me up?"

"Um... well... I don't have a car." He replied as the teacher passed out the class work.

"It's review. Get to work." The teacher muttered.

"I'll pick you up then." I said as we began to work on the math review.

"Um... I was kind of hoping to meet your dad before hand." He replied with a slight nervous edge.

"I'd like that." I whispered as he looked at me. "So I'll just take you home with me."

"Sounds good. So... I have no idea what any of this stuff is." He murmured as he glared at the paper.

"Alright. These are Quadratic Equations." I stated.

-/- After Class -\-

"Kurt, I have to go change." Jake whispered as we walked to my car.

"Okay, come on let's get your clothes and then you can change in the bathroom." I replied quietly as I unlocked the back.

"Alright." He stated as he grabbed the duffel bag, opened it, and pulled out an outfit.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as he zipped the bag back up and closed the hatch to my Navigator.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered as I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the school.

-/- Jakes P.o.V -\-

"Jake," Kurt exclaimed as I locked myself in the handicap stall and began changing, "glee starts in 10!"

"I'll be ready in 5!" I called back. "What do they have for good restaurants around here?"

"There's Breadstix." He replied as I pulled my shirt off and put the new one on.

"How many stars?" I inquired as I put the seat cover down, sat down, and put my shoes back on.

"I don't know... three." He replied as I unlocked the door and walked out, dirty clothes in hand and jacket on.

"It'll do... I wanted to take you to a four star but it'll work." I stated as I shoved my clothes into the plastic bag I had grabbed from my duffel bag.

"I take it you have money?" He asked as I grabbed his hand and we left the bathroom.

"You could say that." I replied as he led me to the choir room. "I just need to go to the bank."

"Okay." Kurt asked as our interwoven hands swung lightly between us. "Where did you go before?"

"A performing arts school in New York." I replied quietly as I brought our hands up and kissed the back of his.

"So you can dance and stuff?" He asked as we walked.

"Yeah." I replied as we walked into the choir room. "I can dance, act a bit, and sing."

"Impressive." He stated as we sat down.

"So... Who has a song to sing?" Mr. Schue asked after everyone had sat down. "Remember, the theme was secrets about yourself."

"I do." I stated as I raised my hand.

"What song will you be singing?" Mr. Schue asked as I stood up and walked to the front of the room. "And after you can tell the secret if you want."

"Reflection." I replied as I looked at everyone.

**Reflection lyrics**

_Look at me_  
><em>Through my think you see<em>  
><em>Who I really am<em>  
><em>But you never no me<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>It's as if I play<em>  
><em>A part<em>  
><em>Now I see<em>  
><em>If I wear a mask<em>  
><em>I can fool the world<em>  
><em>But I can not fool my heart<em>

_Who is that girl I see_  
><em>Staring straight back at me?<em>  
><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside?<em>

_I am now_  
><em>In a world where I<em>  
><em>Have to hide my heart<em>  
><em>And what I believe in<em>  
><em>But somehow<em>  
><em>I will show the world<em>  
><em>What's inside my heart<em>  
><em>And be loved for who I am<em>

_Who is that girl I see_  
><em>Staring straight back at me?<em>  
><em>Why is my reflection someone<em>  
><em>I don't know?<em>  
><em>Must I pretend that I'm<em>  
><em>Someone else<em>  
><em>For all times<em>  
><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside<em>

_There's a harp that must be free_  
><em>To fly<em>  
><em>That bird<em>  
><em>Has the need to know<em>  
><em>The reason why!<em>

_Why must we all conceal_  
><em>What we mean<em>  
><em>How we feel<em>  
><em>Must there be a secret me<em>  
><em>I'm forced to hide<em>  
><em>I wont pretend that I'm<em>  
><em>Someone else<em>  
><em>For all times<em>  
><em>When will my reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am inside<em>

_When will my_  
><em>Reflection show<em>  
><em>Who I am<em>  
><em>Inside<em>

"Would you care to share your secret?" Mr. Schue inquired as I looked around.

"The song was pretty self explanatory." I replied as Kurt gave me a knowing look. "I don't see me when I look in the mirror.

"Who do you see?" Asked a freakishly tall looking person from a few seats down from Kurt, 'I think his name's Finn' I thought.

"A small scared boy." I replied as I walked back to my seat.

"Why?" Asked Mr. Schue from his own seat.

"Because my parents died alright?" I exclaimed, more mad at myself for not thinking ahead then at them for asking. "DROP IT!"

"Jake," Kurt whispered as I sat down, "they didn't know."

"I know." I whispered back as I grabbed his hand and held it to my chest. "I'm mad at myself."

"Everything will be okay." Kurt whispered as he looked at me.

"Jake. As a teacher, I have to ask. Do you need to talk about it?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Not to a psychologist." I replied as I held Kurts hand tighter.

"Jake it may help you get through whatever is wrong." Mr. Schue stated.

"No." I replied as I looked at Mr. Schue.

"Does anyone else have a song?" Mr. Schue asked as he stepped out to the front of the room.

"I do." Kurt stated as he stood up.

"Okay. What song?" Mr. Schue asked as he stepped off to the side.

"I'll be singing "You Rock My World"." Kurt replied as I let go of his hand.

**You Rock My World lyrics**

_You Rock My World lyrics_  
><em>Ho...oh...<em>

_My life will never be the same_  
><em>'Cause girl, you came and changed<em>  
><em>The way I walk<em>  
><em>The way I talk<em>

_I cannot explain the things I feel for you_  
><em>But girl, you know it's true<em>  
><em>Stay with me, fulfill my dreams<em>  
><em>And I'll be all you'll need<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels so right (Girl)_  
><em>I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my<em>  
><em>life)<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels like I (Like I)<em>  
><em>Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I<em>  
><em>finally found, come on, girl)<em>

_You rocked my world you know you did_  
><em>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

_You rocked my world you know you did (Girl)_  
><em>And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

_some time I knew that love would bring_  
><em>This happiness to me<em>  
><em>I tried to keep my sanity<em>  
><em>I waited patiently<em>

_Girl, you know it seems_  
><em>My life is so complete<em>  
><em>our love that's true because of you<em>  
><em>are doing what you do<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)_  
><em>Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all<em>  
><em>my life (Searched for all my life)<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find<em>  
><em>(Whoa...oh...oh...)<em>  
><em>Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right (Whoa, girl)<em>

_You rocked my world you know you did (Come on, come_  
><em>on, come on, come on)<em>  
><em>And everything I own I give<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know_  
><em>you did<em>  
><em>And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)_  
><em>And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

_You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did_  
><em>And everything I own I give (To rock my world)<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

_Girl, I know that this is love_  
><em>I felt the magic all in the air<em>  
><em>And girl, I'll never get enough<em>  
><em>That's why I always have to have you here, hoo<em>

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know_  
><em>you did<em>  
><em>And everything I own I give (Look what you did to<em>  
><em>me, baby, yeah)<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did,_  
><em>baby)<em>  
><em>And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my<em>  
><em>world)<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine<em>

_(You rocked my world)_  
><em>You rocked my world, you know you did<em>  
><em>(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)<em>  
><em>(The way you give it to me)<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did_  
><em>(Give it to me)<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)<em>  
><em>You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know<em>  
><em>you did<em>  
><em>(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)<em>

_(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),_  
><em>you know you did<em>  
><em>(Baby, baby, baby)<em>  
><em>And everything I own I give<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine<em>

_You rocked my world, you know you did_  
><em>And everything I own I give<em>  
><em>The rarest love, who'd think I find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine<em>

"Thank you Kurt." Mr. Schue stated as he took the front again.

"No problem." Kurt replied as he sat back town.

"So... Does anyone else have a song?" Asked Mr. Schue as he looked around.

"I do." A badly dressed girl with strangely nice hair replied as she stood up.

"Good. What song?" Mr. Schue inquired as he sat in his chair.

"I Know What Boys Like." The girl replied as she took the front.

**I Know What Boys Like lyrics**

_I know what boys like_  
><em>I know what guys want<em>  
><em>I know what boys like<em>  
><em>I've got what boys like<em>

_I know what boys like_  
><em>I know what guys want<em>  
><em>I see them looking<em>

_I make them want me_  
><em>I like to tease them<em>  
><em>They want to touch me<em>  
><em>I never let them I know what boys like<em>  
><em>I know what guys want<em>  
><em>I know what boys like<em>  
><em>Boys like, boys like me<em>

_But you you are special (I might let you)_  
><em>You're so much different (I might let you)<em>  
><em>Ooohh would you like that? (I might let you)<em>

_I know what boys like_  
><em>I know what guys want<em>  
><em>I know what boys like<em>  
><em>I know whats on their minds<em>

_I know what boys like_  
><em>I know what guys want<em>  
><em>They talk about me<em>

_I got my cat moves That so upsets them_  
><em>Zippers and buttons<em>

_Fun to frustrate them_  
><em>They get so angry<em>  
><em>Like pouty children<em>  
><em>Denied their candy<em>  
><em>I laugh right at them<em>

_I know what boys like_  
><em>I know what guys want<em>  
><em>I know what boys like<em>  
><em>Boys like, boys like me<em>

_Nah nah nah nah nah,_  
><em>nah nah nah nah nah<em>

_I see your sad now (I will let you)_  
><em>Sorry I teased you (I will let you)<em>  
><em>This time I mean it (I will let you)<em>  
><em>Anything you want (You can trust me)<em>  
><em>I really want to (You can trust me)<em>  
><em>How would you like it? (You can trust me)<em>

_SUCKER! hmhmhm_

_I know what boys like_  
><em>I got what guys want<em>  
><em>I know what boys like<em>  
><em>Boys like, boys like me<em>

_Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,_  
><em>nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,<em>  
><em>nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah<em>

"I forgot to ask. Kurt do you want to share your secret?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'm deeply in love." Kurt replied as he grabbed my hand.

"And what was your secret Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I'd rather not say." The girl, Rachel, replied as she sat back down.

"Alright. Any others?" Mr. Schue asked. Nobody else raised their hands.

"The rest of you, keep thinking." Mr. Schue stated. "You can go." We all got up and left the room.

"So Jake," Kurt stated as he lead me out of the room by the hand, "why do you see a small scarred boy?"

"It's what I see." I replied quietly as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Why?" He asked softly as we reached his car.

"I know I look strong and stuff." I replied before I started to tear up. "But I feel like a little kid on the inside, its all because..."

"Jake it's alright." Kurt whispered as he held me, I began to feel oddly safer as I was hidden by his vastly larger body. "Let it out." (A/N: Jake's only about 5'4" to Kurts 5'10" or 5'11")

"It's just... I feel helpless." I whispered into his chest as I placed one hand there and wrapped the other arm around him. "I see a scared boy because I was a scared boy." I felt tears stream down my face.

"Let it out." He whispered as I felt him pull away and wipe the tears away. "Lets go shall we?"

"Sure." I managed to get out as I opened the door to the car.

"How about we do homework before you meet my dad?" Kurt asked as he got in and started the car.

"Definitely." I replied as he drove out of the lot.

-/- At Kurts House -\-

"Dad I'm home!" Kurt called once we were inside. "And I brought Jake!"

"Okay son." Kurts dad stated as he came into the room. "So uh... Jake... you're looking better."

"I'm feeling better Mr. Hummel." I replied as I looked at him.

"That's good." Mr. Hummel asked as Kurt grabbed my hand. "So uh... you kids going to do homework?"

"Yes Dad." Kurt replied as he dragged me toward the stairs.

"Leave the door open boys." Mr. Hummel stated as Kurt pulled me toward what I guessed was his room.

"Alright Dad!" Kurt called as he opened a door and pulled me inside.

"So could you please explain the math to me?" I asked as we sat on his bed and pulled out all our stuff.

-/- Time Skip: About 5:00 pm -\-

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"We should probably go talk to my Dad." Kurt stated as the two boys put their school stuff away.

"Yeah." Jake replied as he stood up.

"Be prepared for an interrogation." Kurt stated in a joking tone as they walked up stairs.

"No problem." Jake replied as he grabbed Kurts hand.

"Hello boys." Burt asked as the boys walked into the living room. "Jake are you staying for dinner?"

"Well actually," Jake replied as he looked at Burt, "I was going to ask if I could take Kurt out on a date."

"Kurt, could you leave us for a few minutes?" Burt asked as he looked at Kurt.

"Please don't scare him Dad." Kurt replied as he walked toward the kitchen.

"No guarantees." Burt stated as Kurt disappeared into the kitchen.

"So where did you intend on going?" Burt asked as he looked Jake in the eye.

"Breadstix and possibly a movie." Jake replied as he looked at Burt. "But only if Kurt wanted to."

"Do you intend to stay with Kurt?" Burt asked as he put a hand on Jakes shoulder.

"As long as he'll let me stay with him." Jake replied. "I'll never push him into anything either, he determines where this relationship goes."

"Well all right then." Burt stated with a smile. "But, if you ever hurt him..."

"I'll never intentionally hurt Kurt." Jake replied confidently as he stared Burt in the eye. "I would rather hurt myself then hurt Kurt."

"That's good." Burt called as he took his hand off Jakes shoulder. "Kurt you can come back now!"

"So you approve?" Kurt asked as he walked back in.

"Yeah, I do." Burt replied with a smile. "Go have fun."

"Thanks Dad. I'm going to go get changed," Kurt stated.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it, it's longer then I thought it would be. PLEASE REVIEW. If you review my story I'll review one of yours. I want at least _**5 **_reviews before I post chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Date Night


	5. Date Night teaser

Chapter 5: Date Night teaser

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Jake I'm ready,"Kurt stated as he appeared at the top of the stairs in an Alexander McQueen outfit.

"You look amazing Kurt," Jake stated as he looked at Kurt.

"Why thank you." Kurt replied as Jake stood up from the couch he had been sitting on.

"Be back by 11 boys!" Burt called from the kitchen where he was making a sandwich.

"Yes Dad!" Kurt called back before he grabbed Jakes hand and pulled him out to the car.

"Is the food at the Breadstix place actually good?" Jake inquired as they got in the car.

"Yeah," Kurt replied as he started the car.

"Good, I wouldn't want to take you to a place with bad food." Jake stated as they drove down the road.

"The food's all right." Kurt replied as they drove.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

There's your teaser also later in the chapter other things happen please review. I don't care if you hated it, tell me what you hated and I'll try to fix it in later chapters. If you liked it then tell me what you liked, I'll try to include more of it in later chapters.


	6. Date Night part 1

Not Like You I'm Different

Rating: T

Chapter 5: Date Night Part 1

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Jake I'm ready," Kurt stated as he appeared at the top of the stairs in an Alexander McQueen outfit.

"You look amazing Kurt," Jake stated as he looked at Kurt.

"Why thank you." Kurt replied as Jake stood up from the couch he had been sitting on.

"Be back by 11 boys!" Burt called from the kitchen where he was making a sandwich.

"Yes Dad!" Kurt called back before he grabbed Jakes hand and pulled him out to the car.

"Is the food at the Breadstix place actually good?" Jake inquired as they got in the car.

"Yeah," Kurt replied as he started the car.

"Good, I wouldn't want to take you to a place with bad food." Jake stated as they drove down the road.

"The food's all right." Kurt replied as they drove.

-/- At Breadstix -\-

"Here are your menus," The waiter stated as he handed the boys menus. "I'll be back soon."

"Thank you Ryan," Jake replied as he and Kurt looked at the menus.

"Thanks for the date Jake," Kurt whispered as he put his menu down.

"I'm happy you said yes," Jake replied as he put his menu down as well.

"What can I get you two?" Ryan asked as he took the menus.

"I'll have the Chicken Caesar Salad, dressing on the side, and a diet coke," Kurt replied.

"I'll have the Chicken Alfraido and a coke," Jake replied. Ryan nodded and walked away.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked as he looked at Jake.

"Sure," Jake replied as he reached under the table and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Why did you ask me on a date?" Kurt asked as he held Jake's hand. "We're already dating."

"I wanted to. I told your dad that you're in charge of this relationship," Jake replied. "You choose where it goes."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as Ryan came out with their food.

"You're in charge of how fast we go," Jake replied as he let go of Kurt's hand. "I'll go as fast or as slow as you want me to."

"Ah. So…" Kurt asked as he ate his salad slowly, "have you been in a relationship before?"

"Yes," Jake replied as he twirled some pasta around his fork. "One."

"Oh," Kurt asked as he cut a piece of chicken. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to bake and dance around my room," Jake countered as he stabbed a piece of chicken, "I practice my martial arts a few times a week. That's about it, how about you?"

"I sing, and I've been told I can cook." Kurt replied as Jake ate the piece of chicken.

"Very nice," Jake asked as he looked at Kurt, "how are you liking the food?"

-\- Kurt's P.o.V -\-

"It's good," I replied with a smile, "I'm having a lot of fun."

"What movie would you like to see?" He asked before he took a sip of his drink and grabbed my hand under the table.

"There's a new romantic comedy," I replied as I gripped his hand gently, "Just the Way You Are, that I've wanted to see."

"I'm up for whatever you want to see," He stated as he looked at me with a smile.

"I want to thank you for going slow with me," I whispered as I took a sip from my glass.

"It's no problem Kurt," He replied awkwardly as he tapped my foot with his own, "you'll just need to tell me when you're ready for whatever you would… like me to do."

"Wait what?" I asked before I continued to slowly eat my salad.

"If you want me to kiss you, you'll need to tell me," He replied as he ran his thumb over my knuckles. "I can explain better in the car."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was Chapter 5: Date Night part one. Hope you all liked it. Part two is coming real soon, and will have a few surprises for all of you.


	7. Date Night part 2

Not Like You I'm Different

Rating: T

Chapter 5: Date Night part 2

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Um… I'm getting full," I asked as I put my fork down, "could we um… go to the movies?"

"Sure thing," He replied as he let go of my hand, "we'll just wait for Ryan and I'll pay and we can go."

"Can I get you two anything else?" Ryan asked after he stopped at our table.

"Um yes… could you please get us some to-go boxes and our check please?" Jake replied as he looked at Ryan.

"No problem," Ryan stated before he left again, taking our plates with him." I'll be back in a few minutes."

"So," Jake asked as he looked at me, "have you been in a relationship before?"

"No." I whispered, a little embarrassed at the fact, as I looked at him.

"Hey, that's cool," He replied as Ryan came back with our food in to-go boxes, and gave Jake the check.

"Here you are," Ryan stated, "you can pay at the front."

"Thank you," Jake replied with a smile as he pulled out a wallet and we walked to the front, "come on Kurt."

"That will be $30.00 please." The lady at the front desk stated.

"You got it," Jake replied as he pulled out a bill and handed it to the lady.

"Here," The lady stated as she handed Jake a $20 back.

"Thank you," Jake muttered as he put the money in his wallet and we walked to the car.

"So," I stated as we got in the car, "you said you'd explain something to me. Please start explaining."

"Right," He replied as I started the car. "You choose how fast things happen."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I pulled out of the Breadstix parking lot.

"When you're ready to make out, we'll make out," He replied as I drove toward the local theater. "I told your dad I wouldn't push you into anything."

"Ah," I stated with a smile.

"Yeah," He replied as a smile graced his face.

"So if I were to ask you to kiss me at the movies?" I inquired as I pulled into the parking lot at the theater.

"I would," He replied softly as I turned the car off and looked at him. "I may give you a peck now and again but anything more then that and holding hands is completely up to you."

"I think I love you," I whispered as he looked at me.

"I know I love you," He murmured as he grabbed my hand.

"Would you kiss me if I asked you to?" I asked as we unbuckled quickly.

"Yes," He countered as he smiled softly. "Do you want me to?"

I nodded with a smile, he leaned forward and put a hand on the side of my face before he kissed me in a gentle manner. I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed him back.

"That was… that was… that was amazing." I breathed out, after we broke apart, while trying to regain my breath.

"Was that your first?" Jake asked as he held my hand. I shook my head before I kissed him again.

"Still want to see the movie?" Jake asked after we broke apart.

"Yeah," I replied as I opened my door, "we should probably get in there."

"Glad to see you're happy." He stated as he got out.

-/- after the movie -\-

"So do you want me to take you home," I asked as we walked out of the theater, "or back to my place?"

"Could we go to yours, I don't want Dave to ruin my perfect night," Jake replied as we got in the car. "Who was your first kiss?"

"You, but you weren't really you," I stated as I started the car. "I'll guess that you're Jacob, I've kissed Jake."

"Ah… Yeah, I'm Jacob right now," He replied as we drove back to my house. "I should let you know that I'm more romantic then Jake."

"Are there certain things that'll trigger the personality change?" I asked as we drove.

"Emotional strain," He replied. "If my emotions go a little to out of the normal range I can switch to Jake."

"Like I said before," I stated as I pulled onto Lincoln Lane. "I love you as Jake and as Jacob."

"Thank you," He whispered as we pulled into my drive way. "That means a lot to me."

"We're here," I stated as I opened my door and got out. He grabbed his bag.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay here," He murmured as he got out as well.

"It's no problem," I replied as we walked up to the house. "My dad likes you, so he's okay with a lot of stuff."

"Just give this to your dad sometime," Jake whispered in my ear as he handed me a slip of paper. "I don't think he'd take it from me, it's for any expenses he'll run into if I were to stay here."

"Come on inside boys," My dad stated as he opened the door.

"Jake wanted me to give this to you," I replied as I handed my dad the paper and went to bring Jake down to my room.

"Jake…" My dad stated as he tried to hand the paper back to Jake, "I can't take this."

"Mr. Hummel," Jake replied as he put his hands in his pockets and refused to take it, "it's just my way of saying thanks."

"Jake," My dad stated as I looked at him with wide eyes, "I can't take 200 dollars from you."

"It's just to cover any expenses that could happen while I'm here," Jake replied quietly.

"Fine. Go have fun," My dad stated as I pulled Jake down to my room, "just not to much fun."

"Thank you," Jake replied as I opened the door and pulled Jake in.

"Jake," I stated as I sat on my bed and took my shoes off, "I had a great time tonight."

"I'm glad to hear that," He asked as he shook his bag. "Could you please tell me where I can change into my bed clothes?"

"Bathroom's over there," I replied as I pointed to a door.

"Be out in a few," He whispered as he walked into the bathroom.

"Okay," I replied as I pulled my folded pajamas from under my pillow, "I'll be getting ready in here." I changed into the bed clothes. Jake walked out wearing a pair of designer PJ pants and a tank top.

"Your pjs are cute," He stated as he put his duffle bag in the corner and came to site on the bed with me.

-/- Jake's P.o.V -\-

" Thanks," Kurt replied as he looked at me.

"No problem Kurtie," I stated with a smile as he laid down.

"Come lay down," Kurt mumbled as he turned on his side and petted the bed in front of him.

"Okay," I replied as I moved to the indicated spot.

"You're cute, you know that?" Kurt asked as I turned to face him.

"No, I didn't know that," I replied as I felt a blush dust my cheeks. "Thank you."

"Let's get some sleep," He whispered, I nuzzled into him, feeling safe, loved, and protected as he put and arm over my waist and we fell asleep.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was part two. I thought I'd end it on a cute note. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


	8. Going Public Part 1

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

Chapter 6: Going Public Part 1.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Kurt," I whispered as I looked up at him, "time to get up."

"Ugh…," He grumbled as he tightened his hold on my waist.

"Kurtie," I whispered again as I tried to wiggle out of his grip, "we have school."

"Fine," He grunted as he let go of me.

"Great, I'm getting ready," I asked as I sat up, "could I use your shower?"

"Sure," He replied as he sat up as well. I got up, grabbed my duffel bag, and walked to the bathroom.

-/- At School (Lunch) -\-

"Come on Jake," Kurt stated as we walked into the lunchroom, "let's eat."

"Could you call me Jacob?" I asked sweetly as we walked to the grinder stand.

"Of course," He replied as he stepped into the salad line, "I'll be getting a salad."

"Okay," I stated as I grabbed a grinder from the bin labeled 'Chicken Salad'.

"Jacob, come on," He said as he walked up to me, "let's go eat."

"Sure let's go," I asked as we walked to a table and sat down. "You want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sounds good," He countered as we began eating. "Your place or mine?"

"Where ever you want," I replied before I took a bite out of my grinder.

"My place," He stated as he looked at me, "how do you eat so much and stay skinny?"

"I work out," I replied, "plus, I have a wicked metabolism."

"I see," He asked as he ate his salad, "you work out enough to burn all the carbs?"

"Martial arts and gymnastics Kurtie," I replied as I held out my hand, "yes I work out enough."

"Would you show me?" Kurt inquired as he looked at my hand.

"Sure," I replied as I ate. "Can I hold you hand?"

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked at his salad.

"Yes," I replied calmly as he grabbed my hand, "we're going public."

"Okay," He asked, "what brought this on?"

"I want people to know," I replied as I held his hand, "I'll protect you from the mean people, don't worry."

"I see what Jake meant when he said you were more confident," He stated as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to hide it then we can," I said, "but I'm fine either way."

"No," Kurt replied as he finished his salad, "I don't want to hide it."

"Good," I asked as I finished my grinder. "Now, when would you like me to show you my skills?"

"Any time you want to," He replied as we stood up, "we still have 10 minutes left to lunch. You could show me now."

"I'm not going to potentially ruin my jeans," I stated as we left the lunch room hand in hand. "I'll show you at your house."

"Works for me," He asked as we walked, "what do you want to do for the next 10 minutes?"

"Whatever you want to Kurtie," I replied in a whisper with a smile.

"Could I kiss you?" He asked as we walked the mostly empty halls of the school.


	9. Going Public Part 2

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

Chapter 6: Going Public Part 2

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"If you want to," I replied quietly as we stopped in front of some lockers."

"Might not be very good at it, but here goes," He stated as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned us back into the lockers. He bent down and stopped for a minute before he lightly pressed his lips to mine.

"That was great," I breathed out after we broke apart.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "you are so sweet."

"Could I try again?" He inquired in a whisper as he looked at me with a smile.

"I can't say no to a face like that," I replied before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, a little harder this time. I ran my hand down his back and back up again.

"Better?" He asked after we broke apart.

"Both were amazing," I replied in a whisper in his ear before he pulled away from me.

"Really?" He asked as we walked down the hall, hand in hand.

"Yes Kurtie, really," I replied, "your kissing is amazing." I stopped, reached up, and kissed his cheek.

-/- After School -\-

"Homos!" Came the manly, but annoying, voice of my cousin as he walked toward Kurt and I.

"What can I help you with David?" I asked as he stopped in front of us.

"Jacob, we need to get…," Kurt trailed off, as Dave pulled his hand out from behind his back and I was suddenly covered in a sticky mess.

"FUCKING HATE YOU DAVE!" I exclaimed as I glared at him before pushing past him and pulling Kurt with me.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Kurt stated as he led me to a bathroom.

"Now these clothes are ruined," I grumbled as I glared at my own reflection.

"I can save them Jacob," Kurt replied, "it's happened to me enough."

"Okay," I murmured as I looked at him.

"You'll have to take off the shirt," He replied as he looked at me. I nodded and unbuttoned my shirt before handing it to him.

"I should have brought my coat," I muttered as I crossed my arms over my now bare chest.

"Here," Kurt stated before he pulled his jacket off and held it out to me.

"Thank you," I replied as I slipped his coat on and smiled. 'Smells like him.'

"Now, who made the shirt?" He asked as he looked at the mess of my shirt.

"Marc Jacobs," I replied, he nodded and pulled a stain stick out of his bag.

-/- At Glee -\-

"Thanks for fixing my shirt," I muttered as a whole bunch of new people walked into the room.

"No problem," Kurt stated as we sat down and I put my head on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied as I grabbed his hand.

"Where did you get $200 dollars?" He inquired as he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders.

"Well um… my… my parents left me a few hundred thousand," I replied as I looked up at him.

"Oh," He whispered as the boy, Puck, sat on my other side.

"So… I see we have some new people," Mr. Schue stated from the front of the room. "Let's have everyone introduce yourselves."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was part two, there's another part coming.


	10. Going Public Part 3

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN GLEE!

Chapter 6: Going Public Part 3

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- General P.o.V-\-

"I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel started as she stood then sat.

"Uh… Finn Hudson," Finn stated from his seat.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn stated from next to Finn.

"Puck," Puck stated.

"Artie Abrams," Artie stated from his wheel chair.

"Mercedes Jones," Mercedes stated.

"Kurt Hummel, the most fashionable guy you will EVER meet," Kurt stated loudly and with a smile.

"Jacob Karofsky, his boyfriend," Jacob stated as he pointed to Kurt.

"T… Tina Co… Cohen-Ch… Chang," Tina stuttered.

"Mine Chang," Mike stated.

"I'm Santana and this is Brittany," Santana stated.

"Very good," Mr. Schue asked as he looked at all of them, "now does anyone else have a song that reveals a secret about themselves?"

"I do," Finn spoke as he stood up.

"Very good," Mr. Schue asked. "What's the song?"

"The Greatest Man I Never Knew," Finn replied.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

The Greatest Man I Never Knew lyrics

The greatest man I never knew  
>Lived just down the hall<br>And everyday we said hello  
>But never touched at all<br>He was in his paper  
>I was in my room<br>How was I to know he thought I hung the moon

The greatest man I never knew  
>Came home late every night<br>He never had too much to say  
>Too much was on his mind<br>I never really knew him  
>And now it seems so sad<br>Everything he gave to us took all he had

Then the days turned into years  
>And the memories to black and white<br>He grew cold like an old winter wind  
>Blowing across my life<p>

The greatest words I never heard  
>I guess I'll never hear<br>The man I thought would never die  
>S'been dead almost a year<br>He was good at business  
>But there was business left to do<br>He never said he loved me  
>Guess he thought I knew<p>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"And you're secret?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I never met my dad," Finn replied as he sat down.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked. "Tina, Artie, Mercedes?"

"I do Mr. Schue," Artie replied as he wheeled out in front of everyone.

"What's the song?" Mr. Schue inquired as he looked at Artie.

"I Believe I Can Fly," Artie replied.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

I Believe I Can Fly lyrics

I used to think that I could not go on  
>And life was nothing but an awful song<br>But now I know the meaning of true love  
>I'm leaning on the everlasting arms<p>

If I can see it, then I can do it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky  
>I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away<br>I believe I can soar, I see me running through that open door  
>I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly<p>

See, I was on the verge of breaking down  
>Sometimes silence can seem so loud<br>There are miracles in life I must achieve  
>But first I know it starts inside of me, oh<p>

If I can see it, then I can be it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky  
>I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away<br>I believe I can soar, I see me running through that open door  
>I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly, oh I believe I can fly<br>Hey, cos I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can do it  
>If I just believe it, there's nothing to it<p>

I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky  
>I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away<br>I believe I can soar, I see me running through that open door  
>I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly<br>Hey, if I just spread my wings  
>I can fly, I can fly, I can fly, hey<br>If I just spread my wings  
>I can fly<br>Fly, fly, fly

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"And you're secret?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I want to dance," Artie replied as he wheeled back to where he was.

"But your song… was about flying," Brittany said as she looked at Artie.

"No, the song was about believing you can do anything," Artie replied as Mr. Schue took the front again.

"Oh," Brittany muttered as she looked away.

"Mercedes do you have a song?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Um… Yeah," Mercedes replied as she stood up.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Schue.

"I've Got No Strings," Mercedes replied.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

I've Got No Strings lyrics

I've got no strings to hold me down  
>To make me fret, or make me frown<br>I had strings but now I'm free  
>There are no strings on me<p>

I've got no strings so I have fun  
>And I'm not tied to anyone<br>How I love my liberty  
>There are no strings on me<p>

Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
>I'm as happy as can be<br>And I want the world to know  
>Nothing ever worries me<p>

I've got no strings to hold me down  
>To make me fret, or make me frown<br>I had strings but now I'm free  
>There are no strings on me<p>

Why does the gay little dicky bird sing  
>What put the zing in a butterfly's wing<br>What's the reason for the smile of a troubadour?

Why does the breeze have a barrel of fun?  
>Even the bee who's a son of a gun<br>All because they're free  
>And stringless the same as me<p>

I've got no strings to hold me down  
>To make me fret, or make me frown<br>I had strings but now I'm free  
>There are no strings on me<p>

I'm as happy as can be  
>Nothing ever worries me<p>

I've got no strings so I have fun  
>And I'm not tied to anyone<br>How I love my liberty  
>There are no strings on me<p>

There ain't no strings on me  
>There are no strings on me<p>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"And you're secret?" Mr. Schue asked as Mercedes sat back down.

"I don't have a weave," Mercedes replied.

"Tina do you have a song?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No," Tina replied quietly.

"Okay," Mr. Schue stated as he sat down. "Get to know each other then."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

That was the end of chapter 6. Up next chapter 7: I'm getting Help. PLEASE REVIEW.


	11. I'm Getting Help

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 7: I'm Getting Help.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"Um… Jake," Mr. Schue asked as everyone but Kurt and Jake left, "could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Mr. Schue," Jake replied as looked at him.

"You seem different," Mr. Schue asked as he put a hand on Jake's shoulder, "is anything going on?"

"No Mr. Schue and I'd like it if you would call me Jacob," Jake replied as he shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "I'm seeing a doctor about my Multiple Personality Disorder, nothing's different."

"I think he's talking about your personality," Kurt stated, "you aren't so jumpy anymore darling."

"So you're getting help then?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked at Jake.

"The only reason I wasn't before is I was still setting it up," Jake replied, "can we leave now?"

"Sure," Mr. Schue stated with a nod, "see you tomorrow."

"So… You were getting help all along?" Kurt asked as they walked out of the choir room.

"Well up until a month ago," Jake replied as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"And why did you stop getting help?" Kurt asked as he stopped.

"I had a lot going on," Jake replied as he looked at Kurt. "And my old Psychiatrist is in New York."

"Oh…," Kurt murmured.

"I recently found a new Psychiatrist here in Lima," Jake replied quietly as he looked away.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Kurt whispered as he put a finger under Jake's chin, "do you know why?"

"No why?" Jake asked as Kurt made Jake look at him.

"Because," Kurt replied before leaning down and resting his forehead on Jake's, "I love you!"

"I… I…," Jake started. 'Come on Jacob, you've said it before.'

"I love you too," Jake whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Want to do something later?" Kurt inquired as he wrapped his arms around Jake's waist.

"I need to look for an apartment Kurtie," Jake replied as he rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"I can help if you want," Kurt stated as he rubbed Jake's back.

"It's a date," Jake replied as he pulled away from Kurt.

"Want to go look now?" Kurt asked as he held Jake's hand.

"Sure," Jake replied as they walked out to Kurt's car.

"Why are you getting an apartment?" Kurt asked as they got into the car.

"I need my own place," Jake replied calmly as Kurt turned on the car.

"Ah," Kurt asked as he drove out of the parking lot, "so do you have anywhere in mind?"

"I saw a few near you," Jake replied as they drove, "and a few on the street between us."

"Have you called on any of them?" Kurt asked.

"One, two doors down from your house," Jake replied, "I need to go see it between 4 and 5."

"Ah," Kurt asked as they drove. "What's the address?"

"33 Lincoln Lane," Jake replied as they approached Summer Lane.

"Okay, almost there," Kurt stated as they drove on, "and it's only 4:15."

"Thanks for the rides," Jake murmured, "I'm looking for a car, so I'll be about to take you places soon."

"I don't mind, I get to spend time with you," Kurt replied, "and I get good mileage."

"We're here," Kurt asked as they drove into the driveway of 33 Lincoln, "do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes please," Jake replied quickly and smiled at Kurt as he parked.

"Okay," Kurt stated as he turned off the car and got out.

-/- Jake's P.o.V -\-

"Thank you so much Kurt," I replied as we walked up to the house.

"It's no problem," He stated as I rang the bell and we waited.

"Yes Mr. Karofsky, are you here to see the house again?" The real estate lady asked as she let us in.

"Yes. I may put in an offer as well," I replied as Kurt closed the door.

"Good, good," The lady stated as she looked at us.

"I'll just show him around and then I'll give you an offer," I replied quietly as I walked toward the kitchen.

"Okay," She stated as I led Kurt toward the stairs.

"So do you like it?" I asked quietly as I pulled him up to the second floor.

"It's cute," He replied as I looked at him.

"One bedroom, two baths, lots of closet space, a large kitchen, and a living room," I stated with a smile as I showed him all the rooms.

"This is a nice place," Kurt replied as we walked back down stairs.

"I'll pay with a check, it was $95000 right?" I asked as I took out my check book.

"Yes $95000," The lady replied as she handed my papers. I pulled out a pen, read and signed the papers, and wrote out a check for $95000.

"Here, when can I move in?" I asked as I handed her the check.

"I'll let you know within a week," She replied as she took the check and put it with all the papers.

"Okay, you've got my number," I stated as I looked at her, "just don't call me during school hours."

"Yes Mr. Karofsky," She replied with a nod. I walked back toward the door and Kurt followed.

"Come on Kurt," I murmured as we walked to Kurt's car.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

That was Chapter 7. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter 8: Grilled What-Now! Part 1 of ?.


	12. Grilled Whatnow! Part 1

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

Chapter 8: Grilled What-now! Part 1/?

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

(A/N: I know I jump a lot, its a few days later. Jake's moved into his new house. I'm also making a slight schedule changes, the boys take both Spanish and French now.)

"Hey Kurt," I said as we walked into the school, his hand reaching for mine as we walked. I reached for his hand as well.

"Hey Jacob," He replied as he grabbed my hand gently. He smiled as we walked toward our first class.

"Want to get some dinner tonight?" I asked as we walked to French class hand in hand, a smile made an appearance on my face the closer to the class we got. 'This is gonna be a great surprise for Kurt.' I thought to myself as we walked into the classroom.

"Sure," Kurt replied quietly as we sat down in two seats closer to the middle of the set of desks.

"Now class, today vous pouvez parler seulement en français," The teacher, Mrs. Val jean stated from the front of the class. She sat down at her desk and started to do something, grading papers was my guess as I looked around and saw none of the kids from Spanish besides Kurt.

"Si où sortons-nous au dîner ce soir?" Kurt asked with a smile as we held hands under the desk. I smiled as him and looked into his eyes, 'I can't get enough of his eyes.' I thought as I continued to look at him, completely oblivious to anyone else in the room.

"C'est un surprise," I replied as I looked away from Kurt, "Je conduis." I looked back at him and found him looking away from me, I smiled. 'He is so adorable.' I thought as I looked at him.

"Je n'aime pas surprises," He stated quietly as he looked at me with a look of 'please just tell me where we're going'. I shook my head in a no and smiled at him.

"Je vous prends à une quelques villes agréables de restaurant sur," I replied as I squeezed his hand gently. I smiled and murmured "Cela tous est je vous dis bien que." I squeezed his hand again and smiled at him.

-/- Time Skip: After Class -\-

"Why didn't you tell me you could speak French too?" Kurt asked as we walked to Spanish. I smiled at him and gave him a look that hopefully conveyed 'I don't know.

"Slipped my mind," I replied with a giggle as I grabbed his hand softly, "and you never asked." We walked closer to the Spanish classroom and looked at each other.

"How many languages do you speak?" Kurt asked as we walked into the Spanish room. We walked over to the seats we took every other day of class.

"I'm fluent in two besides English," I replied with a grin as we sat down, "and I could hold my own with two others. I looked a Kurt with a smile as we put our bags on the floor between our chairs. 'Now he's asking the right questions.' I thought to myself.

"What do French and Spanish fall under?" He asked as we unzipped our bags and took out our Spanish books, and notebooks, he also took out a dictionary before we went to grab our pencils.

"Fluent," I replied quietly as I looked at Mr. Schue with a bored expression plastered on my face. 'I really don't want to be in this class with most of these people,' I thought as I looked around. 'Kurt's really the only reason I'm still in this level class.'

"And what would the holding your own languages be?" Kurt asked as he looked at the board, Mr. Schue was writing some verbs.

"Russian and Romanian," I muttered as I rested my chin in my palm and my elbow on the desk. I looked at Kurt with a small smile and saw him taking notes like his life depended on it.

"You surprise me all the time," Kurt whispered as he took notes.

"Jacob, please come up and conjugate the verbs on the board," Mr. Schue stated with slight irritation. He looked at me with a look that said 'that's what you get for not paying attention.'

"No problem," I replied as I stood up and walked to the board. I grabbed a marker and conjugated the three verbs he had told me to, to go, to write, and to listen. I put the marker down and made my way back to my seat.

"Thank you Jacob," Mr. Schue stated as I took my seat and let the bored expression plaster itself on my face again. 'Waste of my time.' I thought as I looked from Kurt to Mr. Schue.

"Here's your class work, I expect it to be done by the end of the class period," Mr. Schue stated as he got up, grabbed a stack of papers, and handed them out as he walked the rows of students.

"So you know four languages?" Puck asked as he turned around to face us in his seat.

"Yes," I replied in a bored tone as I worked on the worksheet Mr. Schue had handed out. I picked my pencil up and began to write down the words needed for the assignment.

"How old are you kid?" Puck inquired as he looked at my paper, probably in an attempt to cheat. 'Stupid boy, learn it yourself.' I thought as I looked at him with a glare before continuing my work.

"Sixteen," I replied as I grabbed Kurt's hand under the desks and continued my work, however boring it was, and it was very boring.

"Wow," Puck muttered as he looked at my paper again. I glared at his mohawked head yet again but let it go, 'probably the only way he'll be able to pass the class.' I let my mind wander a bit and it wandered straight to Kurt.

"What?" I demanded as I turned my sheet over and began to work on the back side of it. I scribbled down words and then erased them, scribbled more and yet again erased it.

"Just surprised," Puck replied as he looked at me. His face had a look I couldn't place, no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't place the look on his face.

"Do your work Puck," I muttered as I made a turning motion with my hand. The boy I had now deemed 'Stupid man hoe' turned around in his seat and left Kurt and I alone. I looked back over my Spanish assignment, crossed out a few things, rewrote the things I had crossed out, and looked at Kurt.

"How's everyone doing with the worksheet?" Mr. Schue asked as he stood up from his desk and walked the rows of desks. He held a stack of new worksheets in one hand, looked over some kids shoulders, he collected papers from kids who were done and gave them another worksheet.

"Here you go, Mr. Schue," I replied as I handed him my finished worksheet, he gave me another worksheet and walked away. I looked at the new worksheet and began to work on it. I looked at Kurt with a smile as I watched him work.

"Jacob, how did you become fluent in Spanish?" Kurt asked as he turned to look at me. He looked back to his paper, crossed some things out, stuck the tip of his tongue out and redid what he crossed out. He handed his paper to Mr. Schue and took the second one.

"I used to spend summers in Spain- it came in handy to learn the language," I replied as I continued to work on the worksheet. I looked at him with the same smile on my face watching him work. 'I love his facial expressions.' I thought as I watched his nose crinkle slightly as he worked.

"And the French?" Kurt inquired as he continued to work. I looked away and began to work on my own worksheet again; I looked it over and began to write on it. I crossed out the last verb I had written and rewrote in another one.

"I also spend some time there, my mother had work in both places," I replied as I began to work on the back side. I tried not to look at the adorable male next to me, 'You can be so distracting sometimes,' I thought to myself as I glanced at him and smiled. I looked back at my paper and read it over before finishing it and handing it in.

-/- After Glee -\-

"Jacob, can't you please tell me where we're going for dinner?" Kurt practically begged as we walked out of the school. We walked to Kurt's car and go in. I smiled at him for what seemed to the millionth time sense the start of the school day.

"It's a surprise Kurt, now," I replied as we drove off the school grounds, "let's go to my place, I paid the rest of the $20,000 I needed to be able to move in." We drove toward Lincoln Lane. I risked glances at him as we drove; I looked at my nails then back at Kurt.

"But Jacob, my dad wants to know where we go," He replied quietly as we drove toward my new house. I watched him and then looked away.

"I already told him where we'd be," I stated with a smirk as I looked at my bag. "I took your phone during lunch, when you went to the bathroom, and called him to ask if I could take you out." I smiled as we reached 33 Lincoln Lane. "He doesn't expect you home tonight."

"Oh wow," Kurt asked as he turned the car off, "how did I not notice you steel my phone?" We got out of the car and walked to my front door. I unlocked the door and we walked in, dropped out bags, and sat on the couch.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Here are the French bits in order:

You can only speak in French

So where are we going for dinner tonight?

It's a surprise

I'm driving

I don't like surprises

I'm taking you to a nice restaurant a few towns over

That's all I'm telling you though.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Hope you liked it


	13. Grilled Whatnow! part 2

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

Chapter 8: Grilled What-Now! Part 2/?

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

"I'm a ninja, that's why you didn't notice me steal your phone," I replied with a giggle as I turned to look at Kurt. He looked back and smiled at me with a giggle.

"So are you going to show me these moves of yours?" Kurt asked as I stood up. I pulled him up as well and pulled him to me. I pulled him into a hug and rested my head on his chest.

"How about now," I replied calmly as I looked up at him with a smile. "I'll go put on some sweat pants and a tank top and I'll be back to show you some fun." I let go of him and walked up to the room that I would be sharing with Kurt that night. I walked to the dresser, pulled out a set of pants and a tank top; before I pulled the clothes I had on, off, and put the new ones on. I walked back down to Kurt and smiled at him.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Kurt asked as he looked at me. I walked up to him and smiled before I moved the coffee table against the wall and walked back to Kurt before gently pushing him onto the couch.

"That all depends, I can show you a gymnastics bit, or a bit of martial arts," I replied with a grin as he looked at me. "Whatever you want Kurtie, whatever you want me to do, I'll do." I looked at him and waited for a response.

"I want you to show me your flexibility," Kurt stated as he looked away and then back to me. I smiled at him and looked him in the eye. I sat in the middle of the now clear floor space and began the process of putting my left leg behind my head, followed by my right leg.

"Anything in particular you want me to do?" I asked as I pushed myself into the air on my hands. I dropped back to the ground and unhooked my legs from behind my head and slipped into the bridge. I threw one foot over and flipped into a standing position.

"Can you do a split?" He replied from the couch with a look of fascination. I nodded and fell into a split. I pulled my back leg up and bent my head back to touch my foot. I switched slowly to a side split and put my hands in front before lifting myself up and going into a hand stand.

"Yes," I stated as I went back into a split and lowered myself to the ground. I crossed my legs and looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Anything else?" I cracked my back before pulling my legs under me and bending backwards.

"Not really," He replied as I sat back up. I stood up and bent forward to touch my toes. I moved toward the couch and sat next to Kurt. I turned to face him and smiled. He looked at me with a look of admiration and respect.

"Can you dance?" I asked as I looked at him with a smile that refused to leave my face. I inched closer and closer to him on the couch; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his arm and grabbed the hand of the arm that wasn't around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought I told you that," He replied as he looked at me. I held his hand tightly and snuggled into his arm. He held me closely and ran his thumb over my knuckles. I reached up a bit and kissed his cheek.

"You may have, I would love to see it," I asked as I sat there in Kurt's arms, "what kind of dancing?" I was suddenly shifted into his lap so that I was side ways in his lap. I rested my head against his chest with a smile.

"I took a few different classes," He replied as he wrapped his arms around me. "Ballet and tap, a little Jazz and River Dance." He held me tightly as we sat. I nodded and wrapped my left arm around him, put my right hand on his chest and kept my head on his chest.

"Could you teach me something some time?" I asked as I looked at him. I felt him nod and grab my hand. "Thanks, we should probably do out homework now though." I tried to get up but found Kurts arms locked around my waist.

"You said you knew how to dance," Kurt asked as he ran a hand up and down my arm, "why do you want me to teach you?" We sat there, him running a hand along my arm, me running my fingers up and down his chest.

"I don't think my type of dancing is what you're thinking it is," I whispered as I looked up at him. I felt the movement on my arm stop, so I stopped running my fingers up and down his chest. I shifted so I was sitting next to Kurt instead of in his lap.

"What kind of dance would that be?" He inquired softly as I reached for his hand. I looked at him with a smile and waited.

"Belly dancing and …," I replied before trailing off. My smile turned into a smirk and I found myself standing up, pulling him with me. I grabbed our bags and pulled him up to my room; I dropped the bags on the futon and pushed him into a sitting position.

-/- Kurt's P.o.V -\-

"What was that second one?" I asked as he sat next to me. His smirk turned into a grin and he shook his head as if to say: "Not telling." "Please tell me." I muttered as I looked at him.

"Pole dancing Kurtie," He replied with a chuckle, "you're dating a person who can pole dance." He smiled and then looked away. I put my index finger under his chin and made him look me in the eye.

"I think that's awesome," I whispered in his ear as I let go of his chin. "You've got more guts then I do." I ran a hand though his messy, but amazing looking, hair. He looked away, but not before I caught a glimpse of a blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Could we please do homework instead of talking about my elective courses?" Jake asked as the blush that dusted his cheeks became worse. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his assignment book, looked in it and tossed it back into his bag.

"I'm sorry, I just love learning these things about you," I replied with a smile as I went and grabbed my own assignment book, I opened to the days date, and saw nothing. "I'm just a little surprised that any school would offer such courses."

"Performing Arts school, remember?" He asked slyly as he looked at me. I tossed my assignment book back into my bag as well. I nodded as he shifted our bags to the floor and lay with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled down at him.

"What time is our dinner planned for?" I asked as he nuzzled himself into a more comfortable position. He pulled out his phone and looked at it for a few seconds before putting it away again.

"7:30, its 4:30 now," He replied quietly as he sat up. "The restaurant is two hours away, we should get ready." He sat up. "You can wear what you have on, or you can wear my clothes, I have to change though." He stood up and walked to his closet, walked into it and came back out 15 minutes later dressed in a black Armani Suit.

"If you're wearing that, we should match," I stated as I stood up. He pulled his suit jacket off and held it over his left shoulder. He nodded, tossed his jacket over the back of his desk chair, and pulled me toward his closet.

"I bought this just for you," He murmured as he pushed aside a few suits and pulled out a black suit, he handed it to me, I looked and it was Armani. He left the closet and closed the door. I quickly changed into the suit, carefully folded my outfit, and left the closet.

"If you don't mind my asking," I inquired as I looked at myself in the full length mirror on the wall of his room, "how much did this set you back?" He grabbed his suit jacket and put it on before he walked up to me.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember," He replied as he grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. "I bought it last night but I used my credit card, probably about $150 or $200, not all that much." He pulled me out the front door and out to the opening garage door.

"What made you buy me a suit?" I asked as he pulled me into the garage, opened the passenger door to his BMW M3, helped me into the car, went around to the driver's side and got in.

"Wanted to, thought you'd like it," He replied as he started the car, pulled out of the garage bay, and drove out of his drive way. "If you don't like it, we can get a new one."

-/- Two hours later -\-

"This place looks expensive, and I love this suit," I stated as he got out of the car, came around and opened my door. I grabbed his hand and got out. We walked to the door of the restaurant and he opened the door for me.

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"Name?" The head waiter asked in a monotone as he looked at his book.

"Karofsky, table for two," Jake replied. The man checked his book, nodded, led the boys to a table, and handed them menus before he walked away.

"Hello, my name is Victor," A waiter stated as he walked up to the boys table, about five minutes after the other man had left. "I'll be your waiter tonight." He looked at the boys, "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have an ice water," Jake replied politely, Victor wrote it down and looked at Kurt.

"I'll have the same," Kurt replied as the waiter jotted it down.

"Very good, I'll be back in a minute or two," Victor stated as he walked back to the kitchen.

"How did you find out about this place?" Kurt asked quietly as he looked at his menu. Jake smiled softly as he looked at his own menu.

"From a friend of mine, Blaine," Jake replied softly as he put his menu down and looked at Kurt. Victor came back with two glasses of water; he placed them in front of the boys and looked at them.

"Have you two decided what you want?" Victor asked as Kurt put his menu down.

"Yes, I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," Kurt replied as Victor took the menus.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan," Jake replied, Victor took their orders and walked back to the kitchen.

"Thanks for this Jacob," Kurt stated as he looked at Jake with a smile. Under the table Jake nudged Kurts foot every few minutes, Kurt smiled as he nudged Jakes foot in return.

"It's no problem," Jake replied with a soft smile. "I love you and would do anything for you." Jake held his hand out over the table and looked at Kurt. Kurt took Jakes hand and gripped it gently.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was part 2 of chapter 8. There's something big coming up. I'd love some reviews please, I know people have this on their alert list so obviously you want to know what happens next. Review and you'll find out faster. Much love… me.


	14. Grilled Whatnow! part 3

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

Chapter 8: Grilled What-now! Part 3 of 3

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- The Next Day -\-

-/- Kurt's P.o.V. -\-

"Come on let's get to French," Jake stated as he grabbed my hand and we walked toward the classroom. We walked down the center of the hall, still hand-in-hand. We neared the classroom and walked in.

"Okay," I replied as we sat down and put our bags on the floor. "You looked bored in Spanish yesterday, why was that?" I asked as we pulled out our books, notebooks, and pencils. I grabbed his hand after we finished unpacking.

"I was bored," He replied quietly as he opened his book and notebook. He began doodling and scribbling in his notebook. I peaked at the pages and saw our names in a heart and little couplets in a variety of languages written around the heart. "I took both French and Spanish for an easy A."

"Vous êtes si surnaturels quelquefois, toujours une surprise," I whispered as I looked at the board and took down the notes that the teacher wrote down. Jake continued to doodle and write his little couplets. "Mais c'est pour pourquoi je vous aime."

"Could we please speak to Kurt Hummel?" One of the school administrators asked as they walked into the classroom.

"Oh course, Kurt go on," Mrs. Val jean replied as she continued the lesson.

"What did I do?" I inquired as I stood up after squeezing Jake's hand. I walked outside with the administrator.

"Mr. Hummel, we're sorry to tell you this," The administrator started in a calm voice, "your father has had a heart attack. He's in the hospital." I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes.

"Can I go see him?" I asked as the tears continued to build and threaten to fall, I wiped them away before they could amount to anymore then they already had.

"Of course, he also expressed that he wants you to stay with a Mr. Jacob Karofsky," The administrator replied calmly. I nodded and pushed my bangs out of my face. I walked back into the classroom and gathered my stuff together.

"Is everything all right Kurtie?" Jake asked as he turned and looked at me. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "Where are you going?" I fixed the strap of my bag and grabbed his hand.

"Get your stuff," I whispered as a sob escaped my mouth, "we need to get to the hospital." He began to quickly pack his stuff and stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the French room.

"Kurt what happened?" Jake asked as he stopped us and held my hands. I felt more tears prick at the corners of my eyes and I wanted nothing more then to wipe they away before they could amount to anymore then they had already.

"My dad's had a heart attack," I replied as more sobs racked my body, "he's in the hospital right now." Jake pulled me into a hug as I felt myself collapsing. We ended up sliding down the lockers as Jake tried to hold onto me.

"It'll be okay Kurt, let it out," He whispered as we sat on the floor and he held me. He pulled me in between his legs and held me tightly. I felt tears stream down my face, I turned so I was facing him. "Kurt everything will be okay." He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at my eyes lightly.

"I… I… It's my fault," I choked out as I buried my face in his chest and continued to cry. I felt him rub my back gently. "My being gay gave him the heart attack." I pulled myself together as best I could and got up before pulling Jake up as well.

"No Kurtie, it's not your fault," He whispered as he held my hand tightly, we walked out of the school and out to Jake's car. He opened the back, we put our bags in, he opened my door and helped me into the seat before he went around to his side and got in.

-/- At the Hospital -\-

-/- Jake's P.o.V -\-

"Daddy!" Kurt exclaimed as he practically flung himself next to his dad's hospital bed. "Daddy, are you all right?" I watched as Kurt fell apart for the second time in 45 minutes and it broke my heart to see him cry, I stood in the doorway and watched Kurt, my heart shattering the entire time. "Jake… why… why?" He asked through tears, my heart broke even more.

"I don't know Kurtie," I whispered in reply as I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, I want to make your pain go away, tell me how I can do that." I looked at Kurt as I tried to think of a way to help him.

"Just hold me, please," He choked out as he turned to face me. I pulled out my handkerchief and dabbed his eyes as he grabbed his dads' hand. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. "What did he do to deserve this?" Kurt demanded as he sobbed into my jacket.

"Kurt his diet is awful, from the door I read that it could have been his diet that caused the heart attack," I whispered as I held him close to me. "I'm hear Kurtie, I know how you feel." He continued to sob into my jacket. "I will stand by you. I will help you through." I whispered as I rubbed his back.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Here's the French part:

You are so weird sometimes, always a surprise,

But that is why I love you.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was the end of chapter 8. I'd love reviews even if it's just saying that you hate to story, that means you read it and didn't just glance at it.

Chapter 9: I Will Stand By You. Want To Hold Your Hand.


	15. Chapter 9 part 1

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

Chapter 9: I'll Stand by You, I Want to Hold Your Hand.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"Kurt, let's get you home," I whispered as I pulled him up into a standing position. "Visiting hours are almost over, you've been through a lot today." I pulled out my handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes for what seemed to be the 20th time that day.

"But my dad… I can't leave him," He stated in a broken voice as he looked at me with a broken expression. I walked him to the main part of the hospital, and then out into the parking lot, I opened his door and helped him in before I went around and got into the car myself. I turned the car on and grabbed his hand before driving off. I turned the radio on, hoping that some good music would help him.

"What would you like for dinner?" I inquired as he looked at his lap. "I'll make whatever you want." I felt his grip tighten and I rubbed his knuckles with my thumb.

"I'm not all that hungry Jacob," He replied in the same broken tone as before. That voice made my heart practically break; I pulled into my driveway and turned the car off. "I just want to wake up from this nightmare." I got out, walked to his side and opened the door, only to find him asleep. 'That would explain why he let go.' I thought as I went to unlock the front door. I went back and unbuckled him before I lifted him out of the car carefully; I carried him into the house and put him on the couch.

"Hey Kurt, can you wake up?" I whispered as I shook him lightly. He muttered something unintelligible, I sighed as I lifted him up again before I carried him upstairs and put him on the futon we had shared the night before. I tossed a light blanket over him and went to go make some pasta.

-/- 45 Minutes later -\-

"Jacob, how did I get in the house?" Kurt asked as he came into the kitchen. I drained the pasta, poured it back into the pot, put the sauce over it, and tossed it all together before putting it on the table.

"I carried you, come, sit, eat," I replied as I looked at him. He nodded and came to sit at the table. I dished him up some of the pasta Alfredo I had prepared and put it in front of him, "eat up."

"How did you manage to carry me from the car to your room?" He asked as he looked at the plate and poked at it with his fork. I dished up my own plate and watched him twirl some noodles around his fork and eat it. "This is really good."

"Thanks, and I carried you carefully," I replied as I twirled my own food and looked at Kurt. "I'm a bit stronger then I look, physically that is, not emotionally." I took a bit of the pasta and smiled at him.

"I… Did you mean what you said?" He asked before he twirled more pasta around his fork. I looked at him with a smile as we continued to eat. I stood up and walked over to the cabinet where I kept the glasses.

"About what?" I countered as I opened the cabinet. "You want something to drink?" He nodded; I got out two stemmed glasses, put them on the counter and got a bottle of sparkling apple cider from the fridge. I poured the cider into the two glasses and put the bottle on the counter.

"When you said you'd stand by me, and help me. Did you mean it?" He replied as I brought the glasses over to the table and put one in front of him.

"Yes I do mean it, you helped me," I replied as he took a sip from his glass. "I love you; I don't like seeing you like this." I glanced at him. "It broke my heart to see you cry, and to hear you sound so broken, it made my heart shatter. I'll do whatever you need me to, to keep you happy." I murmured as I looked at him.

"I'm so sorry… it's just, my dad's all I have left besides you," He stated as he looked at me. "I can't lose him Jacob, I… I… I just can't." He finished his pasta and set his fork down.

"You won't lose him Kurt I promise," I whispered as I stood up and walked over to him. "I won't let you lose him." I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me. "I'll help you any way I can, I want to help you. Come on, I'll get you something to sleep in, and we'll go up to bed."

"Okay," He muttered as he stood up. I put the rest of the pasta in the fridge before I pulled him up to the bedroom. "Is it normal for me to feel like this?" I held his hand tightly and looked at him.

"Yes Kurtie, it is," I whispered as I pulled him into the bedroom. "Now why don't you go get a set of night clothes and I'll set the futon up. Do you want it open or day bed style?" He grabbed a set of clothes from the dresser.

"Day bed, I like the closeness," He replied as he walked into the attached bathroom. I got changed into my own pj's and then fixed the sheets on the bed. I put my clothes from the day in my hamper. He came back into the room dressed in my clothes. "They're a little short." He stated with a smile.

"I'll get you pants that'll fit," I replied with a chuckle as I pulled out a pair of pants and handed them to him. 'I have the cutest boyfriend ever.' I thought as Kurt walked back into the bathroom. He walked back out a few minutes later, wearing the new pants.

"I'm not tired," He stated as we sat on the bed. I nodded and turned on the TV.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around his waist. I pulled him closer and waited for a response.

"Sure, you pick though," He replied as he looked at me. "I'm good with anything." I got up, went over to the TV stand, and pulled out a movie with a blank cover. I put the disk in the DVD player and grabbed the remote. I sat back next to Kurt and switched the TV to the DVD player.

"I hope you like the movie," I said as I pushed the play button and selected the play all as the selection list popped up. The movie started to play and I watched Kurt's eyes go wide as the title: New York Arts presents: Rocky Horror Picture Show flashed across the screen.

"Oh god…" Kurt squeaked as his hand jumped to cover his face. "Mr. Schue was talking about us doing this for school." I pulled him so that he was lying across my lap and I pet his hair. "What part did you play?"

"In this one I was Rocky, it was last year," I replied quietly as I continued to pet his hair. "I've also played Dr. Frank 'n' Furter." I hugged him and nuzzled my cheek against his hair.

"Are you going to keep you hair black?" He inquired as he snuggled into me. I kissed his cheek and shook my head. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"No, I'm going blonde again," I replied as I shifted into a laying position behind Kurt and draped an arm over his waist. "Blondes have more fun. But I'll need help stripping and bleaching it."

"When?" He asked as he sat up and then stood up. I sat up as well before I paused the movie. "I'll help you fix your hair; it'll look like crap for a bit, until it grows out and I can cut it for you."

"Today if we could," I replied as I stood up as well. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door. "I've already got the stuff; I'm tired of black hair." I walked in and pulled the kit out of my towel closet.

"Let's get to it then," He stated as he followed me into the bathroom. I looked at him and handed him the kit. "Where are we going to do this?" He asked as I walked out of the bathroom and pulled a stool out of my closet.

"Where ever, if you want to watch the movie we can do it in here, there's going to be a plastic sheet," I replied as I looked at Kurt with a look of gratitude. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch.

"We'll do it out here, I kind of want to see you as Rocky," He stated as I set up the plastic sheet and stool. I nodded, grabbed the remote, sat down on the stool, and pressed play.

-/- 45 minutes later -\-

"I'm going to pause the movie, I think the stuff is done," I paused the movie, got up, and walked to the bathroom. Kurt followed and helped me wash the stuff out of my hair. I wrapped a towel around my head so that my hair would dry.

"This movie is graphic. What's it rated?" He inquired as we sat back on the couch. I smiled and handed him the movie jacket. "This doesn't say anything Jacob. What's the rating?"

"R. and it only gets worse, Rocky has an insatiable sex drive," I replied as I unpaused it and looked at him.

"I'm not watching this any more," Kurt stated as he looked up at me, "my dad would never let me watch something like this, so I won't." He covered his eyes and I stopped the movie. (A/N: It's about 7:30pm)

"Okay Kurtie, the movie's off," I murmured as I rubbed my hair with the towel. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. He pulled me to sit in front of him, took the towel from my head, and grabbed my comb from the bedside table.

"Good," He replied softly as he began to comb my now hopefully blonde again hair. "You won't look exactly like you did as a natural blonde, but as your hair grows, I'll trim it and it'll look better." He put the comb back and pulled me against his chest.

"I know Kurtie, thanks for stripping and bleaching it for me," I whispered as he rested his chin on my head. I snuggled into him and turned to face him before I kissed his cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," He whispered. I nodded and lifted myself up a bit, I put a hand on his left cheek and lightly kissed him, I ran my right hand up and down his arm and deepened the kiss bit by bit. I moved my right arm around his neck as he put his hand on my cheek.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well that was chapter 9 part 1. Hope you liked it. Part 2 will be out soon. If you want to see the make out session then review.


	16. Chapter 9 part 2

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 9: I'll Stand by You, I Want to Hold Your Hand part 2

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"You are awesome," Kurt whispered after we broke apart, "you really are." I shifted into a laying position. "Do you always sleep like this, all curled into yourself?" He inquired as he lay next to me.

"Yes, it makes me feel safe," I replied as I rolled so that I was facing him. "I love you Kurt, you're so cute sometimes." I placed a hand on his chest and reached up to kiss his nose.

"Could we… could we um… try making out?" He asked as he draped his right arm over my waist. "Only if um… you want to though, you've been patient with me and I want to thank you for that." I looked up at him and smiled with a nod.

"How do you want to do it? On the side? Or one of us on top?" I asked as I ran my hand down his chest and back up again. I nuzzled into him and closed my eyes.

"Umm… I don't know," He replied as he rubbed my back, "I've never done this before." He blushed a light shade of red; I smiled softly as I nudged him so that he moved on top of me.

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"You're still in charge Kurtie," Jacob whispered before he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "You do know what making out is, right?" Jacob asked as he looked up at Kurt with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I just um… don't know how to go about it," Kurt replied quietly, "can't you start?" He looked down at Jacob and smiled. Jacob nodded and pushed Kurt into a sitting position before sitting up himself.

"If that's what you want," Jacob stated softly as he laced the fingers of his left hand with Kurt's. Kurt nodded gently and looked Jacob in the eye. Jacob brought himself up, causing Kurt to shift back into a laying position. Jacob kissed Kurt gently; he began to deepen the kiss. Kurt wrapped his right arm around Jacob's neck. Jacob began to try to open Kurt's lips, Kurt responded and Jacob continued to kiss him. Jacob slid his right hand to Kurt's waist, slipped it under the shirt, and let it rest on Kurt's stomach. Kurt broke the kiss to breath.

"You're good at this," Kurt breathed out before Jacob ran his hand up to Kurt's chest, causing the t-shirt he was wearing to ride up. "That feels weird." Jacob cut him off with another open mouthed kiss. Jacob began to attempt to remove Kurt's shirt, he managed to get the shirt up to Kurt's neck with minimal problem, and they broke apart only so that Jacob could remove Kurt's shirt. Kurt began to unbutton the buttons of Jacob's night shirt before he even knew what he was doing; Jacob's shirt soon joined Kurt's on the floor. They broke apart again.

"You aren't so bad yourself, you look so cute right now," Jacob whispered as he took his hand off Kurt's chest, he looked at Kurt's red, puffy lips and smiled. "Your lips are puffy and taste kind of like pineapple."

"And yours taste like coconut," Kurt whispered as he put a hand on Jacob's back. "Your lips are puffy too, but I like how they got that way." He reached up and kissed Jacob lightly on the cheek.

"Together we make Pina Colada," Jacob murmured before he bent down and kissed Kurt again, hands running over Kurt's chest, and Kurt's hands running over Jacob's back. Jacob coaxed Kurt's leg up and over his own lower half and continued to kiss him. Jacob coaxed his tongue back into Kurt's mouth as Kurt rubbed his hands up and down Jacob's back. 'He really is good at this.' Jacob thought as he put his hands on Kurt's chest and cheek. They broke apart again and sat up.

"That was amazing Jacob," Kurt stated as he caught his breath, "but I think we should stop, I can't breath." They turned towards the TV and watched a preview for _America's Next Top Model._

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
><strong>_Well there was part 2, part 3 will probably come out some time this weekend. please review.


	17. Chapter 9 part 3

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 9: I'll Stand by You, I Want to Hold Your Hand part 3

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- Next Day At Glee-\-  
>(Kurt's P.o.V)<p>

"Kurt why didn't you tell me Burt was in the hospital?" Finn demanded as Jacob and I sat down. I felt Jacob's hand nudge my own and I grabbed it. "Why did I have to find out from Puck?" Other kids trickled into the room.

"It's none of you business Finn," I replied as I looked up at the rather tall boy that I had previously had a crush and frowned. I gripped Jacob's hand in an attempt to calm myself down. I turned to Jacob and felt him rub his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Calm down Kurtie," Jake whispered as Finn looked at me. Jacob rested his head on my shoulder as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Yes it is Kurt, Burt's marrying my mom. It is my business," Finn grunted as he looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him closer. "Why didn't you tell me that the closest thing I'll ever have to a dad was in the hospital?"

"He only found out yesterday," Jacob began as he wiggled out of my grasp and jumped off his chair and into a standing position. "If you have a fucking problem, you can fucking take it up with me." Jacob advanced toward Finn and Finn started to back up, raising his hands in a defensive position. "I won't have you making the boy I love cry." Finn looked a little scared, even though Jacob was significantly shorter then him, as Jacob continued his advance.

"Jacob calm down," I murmured as I looked at him. "I'm fine, really." Jacob stopped, so did Finn.

"Kurt, call off your boyfriend," Finn demanded as Jake raised a fist to Finns chest. Finn got a scared look on his face as Jacob pulled his fist back. "Kurt, dude, I'm sorry, just call off your boyfriend. PLEASE!" I walked up to Jacob.

"Jacob, calm down, it's fine," I whispered in his ear as I put a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his wrist. "Come with me Jacob." I pulled him away from Finn and out of the choir room. "Why would you go at Finn in such a way?" I asked as I backed him into a wall gently.

"You were about to cry," He replied as he looked at me. "I've told you before; I don't ever want to see you cry, if I can help it." He put a hand on my chest and ran it down. "I'm protective and I know what you're going through right now." He pulled me into a hug.

"You can't hit people Jacob," I whispered as I held him to me tightly. "I know you want to protect me, but you can't get violent." I pulled away from him and back into the choir room. We sat down and Jake put his head on my shoulder.

-/- A Few Days Later -\-

(A/N: It's after everyone's tried to cheer Kurt up by singing religious songs.)

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing a song for the club please, maybe this will help you all realize a few things," I stated as I stood up from my seat next to Jacob, "because at my mom's funeral, as they were lowering her into the ground, I realized that that was it. That was… was the last time I was ever going to see her… for about a month after that my dad and I would go to her grave every other day and all I ever wanted to do was hold my dads hand, he somehow… made it easier for me to feel… better."

"All right Kurt," Mr. Schue replied as I walked to the center of the room. I saw Jacob move to the edge of his seat and smile at me as I set myself up to sing my song.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_I Want To Hold Your Hand lyrics  
>Oh yeah, I'll tell you something<br>I think you'll understand  
>When I say that something<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_  
><em>You'll let me be your man<em>  
><em>and please, say to me<em>

_You'll let me hold your hand_  
><em>Now let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
><em>It's such a feeling<em>  
><em>That my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_  
><em>When I say that something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_  
><em>It's such a feeling<em>  
><em>That my love<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>  
><em>I can't hide<em>

_Yeah you, got that something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I say that something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and<em>

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

By the end of the song Jacob had walked out to me and was holding my hand tightly in his own.

"Thank you Kurt," Mr. Schue stated as soon as I had finished my song, "I think that helped everyone." I nodded and was suddenly pushed into a chair and the chair was pulled out into the middle of the room.

"I'd like to sing a song to Kurt, if nobody minds, it's a song I wish someone would have sang to me after my parents died," Jake stated as he cued Brad. "Hope you like it Kurt."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_I Won't Let Go lyrics_

_It's like a storm_  
><em>That cuts a path<em>  
><em>It breaks your will<em>  
><em>It feels like that<em>  
><em>You think you're lost<em>  
><em>But you're not lost<em>  
><em>On your own<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>

_I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

_It hurts my heart_  
><em>To see you cry<em>  
><em>I know it's dark<em>  
><em>This part of life<em>  
><em>Oh, it finds us all<em>  
><em>But we're too small<em>  
><em>To stop the rain<em>  
><em>Oh, but when it rains<em>

_I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let you fall<em>

_Don't be afraid to fall_  
><em>I'm right here to catch you<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It won't get you down<em>  
><em>You're gonna make it<em>  
><em>Yeah, I know you can make it<em>

_Cause I will stand by you_  
><em>I will help you through<em>  
><em>When you've done all you can do<em>  
><em>And you can't cope<em>  
><em>And I will dry your eyes<em>  
><em>I will fight your fight<em>  
><em>I will hold you tight<em>  
><em>And I won't let go<em>

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
><em>And I won't let go<em>  
><em>Won't let you go<em>  
><em>No, I won't<em>

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I'm here for you Kurt, always," Jake whispered as he pulled me out of the chair. "Always remember that."

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

That was the last part of chapter 9. Up next chapter 10: Rocky Horror Hell. Hope you liked it.


	18. Rocky Horror Hell

Not Like You, I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

Chapter 10: Rocky Horror Hell

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

-/- Jake's P.o.V -\-

-/- At Glee in the Auditorium -\-

"Okay, I thought of a way to raise all you guy's self esteem about your bodies," Mr. Schue stated after all of us had sat down. "We're going to do The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"REALLY," Finn exclaimed, "wait does that have anything to do with Rocky Balboa?"

"No, dipshit," I replied coldly, his tallness a complete annoyance to my existence. "It's a Frankenstein parody." I turned to look at Kurt with a smile on my face that he didn't return.

"I was thinking that Sam would play Rocky, because he's blonde, Kurt would play Frank 'n' Furter," Mr. Schue started, Sam nodded, and Kurt looked ready to kill Mr. Schue where he stood.

"NO!" Kurt exclaimed as he glared at Mr. Schue. "I won't be Frank 'n' Furter." He grabbed my hand tightly; I was hoping he wouldn't break it with how tight he was holding it. "I won't play a transvestite."

"Why? Is transvestite last season?" Santana demanded sarcastically as she looked at Kurt with a smirk that said 'Take that fashion boy.'

"I'll do it," Mike spoke up suddenly. "I want to be more involved." Finn shuffled in an uncomfortable fashion at all the talk of transvestites. 'Is he uncomfortable with Kurt and me as well?' I asked myself as I looked at Finn with a frown.

"It's a main role Mike," Mr. Schue replied casually, as if nothing had been said to Kurt at all, as he looked through his papers. "But if you're up for stilettos then go for it." He shuffled through some papers. "Jake I was hoping you'd play someone along the lines of Rocky's understudy, you'd be perfect."

"Been there," I replied hotly, "played him and the good Dr. Frank before." I felt Kurt jerk with silent laughter. "Full stage show for both, I'd rather never do this play again."

"Really Jake," Mr. Schue asked as he looked at me, "do you have a video or something that we could watch, to get a feel for how another school did it?"

"What one, me as Rocky or me as Frank 'n' Furter?" I replied in a board tone as I looked at him. "I've got both DVDs at my place the more recent one is Rocky though, they may not be school appropriate." I smiled then giggled.

"You performed at school, it's school appropriate," Schue stated as he looked at me with an odd look that seemed to say 'how would they not be school appropriate?' "But just to be safe, we'll have a viewing party at you're house tonight, just tell everyone where you live."

"Thirty-three Lincoln Lane, be there at 6:30pm sharp," I grumbled, "I'll order pizza, soda, chips, half of Dominos menu. I live there alone, don't break anything." I smiled, stood up, pulled Kurt up and skipped out of the room holding Kurt's hand.

-/- 4:45pm that Night -\-

"Okay so, I've ordered 12 large pizzas, (one ham, three pepperonis, three cheeses, two sausages, one bacon, one vegilovers, and one meat lovers), 7 bags of chips, (one sour cream and onion, two original, one Doritos, one Cool Ranch, one cheddar and one salt and vinegar), 6 2-liter bottles of soda, (two cokes, tow diet cokes, and two sprites), three pasta alfrados three mac 'n' cheeses and 15 chocolate lava cakes," I stated as I looked at Kurt.

"No, Artie, Sam, Finn, and Mike are all football players, Puck is too but he's in Juvie," Kurt replied as he smiled at me, "you'll probably want to go to the store or something."

"I'll call the local Burger King and order more food. 15 Whoppers, 15 Double Cheeseburgers, 15 large fries, 30 Oreo pies and 200 tenders should do it," I stated as I pulled out my cell phone and the number for the local Burger King. "Yes I need 15 Whoppers, 15 Double Cheeseburgers, 15 large fries, 30 Oreo pies and 200 tenders please."

"Good lord boy, please tell me they'll actually make that for you," He muttered as I hung up the phone. I nodded and grabbed my keys out of the key bowl before putting them in my blazer pocket. "That's so much food, how much is that going to cost you?"

"About $350 for the Dominos and $200 or so for the Burger King," I replied calmly as I checked my wallet and found my credit card there. "It's going on my credit card and Schue's paying me back at school."

"Wow!" Kurt exclaimed as I sat on the couch. "Hope it'll be enough, and what's Rachel suppose to eat? She's vegan." He sat next to me on the couch; I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I planed to make a salad," I replied as he leaned on my slightly, "I know you won't eat any of the fat, calorie, and carb loaded stuff I bought." I nuzzled into him before saying "You can even help me make it if you want; I'm making a spinach salad with cucumbers, carrots, and oranges with a strawberry vinaigrette."

"Well let's go get it ready, that actually sounds really good," He muttered as he stood up and looked at me. "You make the salad and tell me how to make the vinaigrette and it'll chill for a bit before eating."

"All right, I'll get you the recipe and I'll set to the salad," I replied as I stood up as well. "I have to get the stuff from Burger King at 6:10, and I hope you like the salad." We walked into the kitchen I handed him a small card and pulled all the ingredients from the fridge. I set all the food stuffs on the table, "only use about two thirds of the strawberries, I'll garnish the salad bowl with them."

"Okay," He replied as I looked at him. "So, I'll read the recipe a few times and then I'll work on the vinaigrette." He read the card and looked at the table. I went over to one of the cabinets and got out a bowl and a knife out of the knife drawer.

"Sounds good," I stated as I grabbed the spinach and rinsed it off before cutting it into ribbons and putting it in the bowl. I grabbed the carrots, cucumbers, and oranges. I peeled the carrots and cut them into cubes before putting them in the bowl, I peeled the cucumber and cut it length wise before cutting it into crescent shapes, and I put it in the bowl. I grabbed the orange, cut it in half and peeled it before cutting it into wedges and put them in the bowl with all the rest of the stuff.

"Where are the knives?" Kurt asked as he put the recipe card down and looked at me. I pointed to the drawer where I had gotten my own knife. "Thanks, what size pairing knife should I use?" He went over to the knife drawer and opened it.

"Either size works, but I'd recommend the smaller one, easier to handle with the size of the fruit you're cutting," I replied casually as I grabbed a set of salad tongs and went back to the salad and lightly tossed it to combine everything together. "Grab me one too please, I'm going to garnish the bowl."

"Here," He stated as he put a small pairing knife on the table next to the salad bowl. As he set about cutting the strawberries in quarters after washing and hulling(taking the leaves and stuff out) them, I washed my own berries and cut four of the six mostly in half and pushed them onto the rim of the bowl.

"Thanks Kurtie," I whispered as I washed the knives I had used and put them in the drain rack. I walked back to the remaining two berries and popped one into my mouth, holding onto the green part, I bit relatively close to the leaves and chewed it before I threw out the leave and swallowed. I waited until Kurt had made the vinaigrette before I grabbed the last berry and walked up to Kurt and spun him around, held the fruit to his lips, he ate it and I tossed the leaves into the garbage before I kissed him lightly on the lips.

-/- Time Skip to 6:25 -\-

"Kurt they'll be here soon, I have all the food set out, plates, napkins, glasses, and plasticwere are there as well, I'm going to run up and grab the DVD. If people knock and they're from school, let them in, if they're not then tell them to call me on my cell," I stated before I dashed up stairs and grabbed the DVD case that contained the most recent version or TRHPS that I had been in. I walked back down stairs to find Kurt at the door.

-/- The Next Day -\-

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

Well I hope you liked chapter 10. Chapter 11 may be a long time in coming I really need reviews to keep me going. Also please read my Puck story it's called To Love Puck Means Never Changing.


	19. Meeting Viktor

Not Like You, I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 11: Meeting Viktor

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

"So Jacob, there was one person who came by last night, he said his name was Viktor and that he'd be by today" Kurt mumbled as he sat next to me on the couch for some good quality cuddle time while we watched TV. "He said he'd be by around noon, should I leave?" He cuddled into my side from his lying position on the couch. I smiled at him as I turned on the TV.

"No Kurtie, Viktor's an old friend of mine, a cousin if you will," I replied as I pressed the TV guide button and checked TLC, _Say Yes to the Dress_ was on, and Oxygen, _America's Next Top Model_ was on that channel. "What should we watch?" 'Please let Viktor only stay for a few hours.' I thought to myself as I cuddled with Kurt and turned both shows on, staying on each for a few seconds at a time.

"I'm quite partial to both shows, but I think I want to watch ANTM," He replied quietly as he sat up and we pulled each other closer and cuddled sweetly. I rested my head against his upper arm and snuggled into him. "I think this is season 13, all the models are shorter then normal." He rested his head on the top of mine.

"OOH, my favorite season, I LOVE the short girls," I stated with a giggle as I turned so that I was more pressed up against him, "they make me feel like I could be a model as well." I laid down, my head in his lap; he began to stroke my hair. "I've actually tried modeling, it's NOT easy." I rested my arm over his legs and watched the TV show.

"Really? Is there no end to the surprises you hide?" He asked as he continued to stroke my hair. "Love you," He whispered as I looked at the clock and saw 11:40. "So this Viktor person, how did you meet him?" I sat up and slowly turned to look at Kurt before I got up and grabbed his hand to pull him up as well.

"We met at school a few years back, he's the only other boy I've dated," I replied as I pulled him into the kitchen. "We'll need to make lunch; I think we'll just do leftovers." 'Need to have lunch before Viktor gets here.' I thought to myself as I opened the fridge and looked at the two boxes that were mostly full of pizza and pulled them out. "And no, there isn't an end to the surprises I hide, but hopefully some secrets will stay secret."

-/- Kurt's P.o.V -\-

"Is there something about Viktor that I should know?" I inquired as I watched Jake put the pizza boxes on the table and open them. "Why did you two break up? Do you still have feelings for him?" He walked to a cabinet and grabbed two plates before he put them on the table, walked to the fridge and pulled out the remainder of the salad, he closed the door, and put it on the table. I sat at the table and grabbed the box nearest to me; I opened it all the way, pulled out two pieces of cheese pizza and put them on my plate. Jake grabbed the salad and put it back in the fridge before he grabbed two pieces of the left over bacon pizza.

"No I don't still have feelings for Viktor," He whispered as he took his plate to the microwave, opened the door, put his pizza in, closed the door, and pressed a few buttons. "We broke up because I wouldn't have sex with him." I stood up and picked up my plate before I walked over to the microwave. "That and my parents, I knew that I would be moving to Ohio."

"So you don't still have feelings for him?" I asked as he pulled his pizza out but left the door open. I put my plate in the microwave and pressed the 30 second button before closing the door and watching my pizza turn on the turn table. "And if you don't mind my asking, why would you not want to have sex, you took pole dancing?" The microwave beeped, I opened, pulled out my pizza, closed the door, and sat back down.

"I didn't want to have sex with him because of his track record," He replied before he began eating. I ate my pizza and looked at Jake. "He'd have sex with anything that moved; I was pretty sure he had some STDs and I didn't want to risk anything. And what does my pole dancing have to do with my sex drive, sex appeal, or whatever?" We ate out pizza and he got up and went to a cabinet. I watched him grab two stemmed glasses; he came back to the table and put the glasses down.

"I only meant that you had picked it for a reason," I replied calmly as he walked to the fridge and pulled out various bottles. "And surely you must know what most people think when they hear pole dancing." He walked back over and set his various bottled down. He poured ginger ale into his glass and then grabbed the bottle of blueberry juice and poured some of that into his glass as well.

"I know, I'm fine with it," Jake stated with a chuckle as he looked at me with a grin on his face that put the Cheshire Cat to shame. I watched him while I ate. "What do you want to drink Kurtie?" I pointed to the bottle of red liquid and a bottle of clear liquid. "All right." He poured some of the clear liquid into my glass before he put that bottle down, he grabbed the bottle with the red liquid, he turned it and I saw that it was cherry juice. He opened the bottle and topped off the glass with the cherry juice.

-/- 15 minutes later -\-

"What was in that clear bottle?" I asked with a giggle as I looked at him. We sat on the couch, close together. I laid down with my head in his lap. "Please tell me what it was." I clutched his pants as he leaned toward the coffee table; he grabbed his drink and took a sip from it.

"Vodka, please don't be mad," He replied quietly as he stroked my hair gently. "You asked for it, I thought you could read the label, it's one of the few in English." I sat up and looked at Jake with a worried look before I nuzzled into his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rested his head on top of mine.

"I… How did you get vodka, you're what, 16?" I asked as I looked at him with a grin. "I should warn you though…" I started before I sat up and got up. I ran to the bathroom. Jake came in a few seconds later, just as I threw up in the toilet. He rubbed my back as I bent over the bowl of the toilet, hoping that my outfit was safe. I finished throwing up and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash before Jake handed me a piece of gum. There was a knock at the door, Jake and I walked out into the living room. Jake opened the door and moved out of the way as the male who had come by the day before walked in.

"This is Viktor Medvedev," Jake muttered.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_


	20. What Kurt Doesn't Know, Might Help Me

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: What Kurt Doesn't Know, May Help Me<p>

"Nice place Jacob," Viktor muttered as he pushed past Jacob causing him to pitch forward, I watched him catch himself as he walked toward me before he grabbed my hand. "You get it with the money form mommy and daddy?" Viktor flopped down into the only chair in the room, rather gracelessly I may add.

"Not really your business Viktor," Jacob replied quietly as he squeezed my hand. I pulled him over to the couch and sat down before I pulled him down as well. "Kurt…" I pulled Jacob down until he was lying with his head in my lap. I stroked Jacob's hair as he turned the TV on. I put my other hand on his shoulder and watched Say Yes to the Dress.

"Yup, you did," Viktor muttered loudly as he turned to look at us with a look of amazement. "You his bitch now Jake?" He looked at us and stood up before walking over to us. I continued to stroke his hair even with Viktor standing right next to the couch, looking at us like a creeper. "You are, aren't you?"

"NOT here Viktor," Jacob grunted as he shifted into a sitting position on the other side of the couch from me, "NOT now." I looked at him and saw a scared look on his face and a worried look in his eyes. "You and I should talk in the kitchen if you insist on talking about this." Viktor hopped over the back of the couch and sat in between us. I looked at Viktor and watched him grab at Jacob, doing I could only guess what to my poor scared boyfriend.

"VIKTOR do NOT grab my boyfriend," I stated in a very angry tone as I glared at the would be dead boy, if murder were legal. "I think it would be best if you LEFT." I caught a glimpse of Jacobs face and saw the face that I had begun to equate with Jake arriving and knew something was up with this Viktor boy. I pulled Viktor away from Jake and pulled him toward the door after getting up. I opened the door and pushed him out before shutting it in Viktor's face and locking it.

"Thank you," Jake whispered in a scared voice as I walked back to the couch and sat down. I turned to look at Jake and saw the same scared look that he had when Viktor was grabbing at him. He huddled into himself as I shifted to sit right next to him. "I'm so sorry," He murmured as he turned to look at me, a look of sadness deep in his eyes. I held out a hand and just waited for him to make the next move. He slowly held out his own hand and weakly grabbed mine.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked while thinking 'what did that Viktor boy do to make you like this so quickly?' He looked at me for a minute before burying his face in my chest. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, he's the one who should be sorry, not you." I slowly wrapped an arm around him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I… he…," He started as he pulled away and I could see tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm… I'm used goods." He rubbed his eyes to try and keep me from seeing him cry. I looked at him with a surprised look, he buried his face in my chest again before muttering almost silently, "he… he… raped me." I wrapped my around him tightly and held him to me.


	21. Chapter 13

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 13: You've Got to Tell Me! I Want to Help!

* * *

><p>"Jake… Jake listen to me," I whispered calmly in his ear, "you've got to tell me these things, I want to help you." I rubbed his back in the same soothing manner that I had used before. I felt my shirt becoming damp as Jake continued to cry and I continued to hold him and rub his back before I started to gently rock side to side with him in my arms. "Always remember that I'm here and that I'll help you. I love you."<p>

"I… I didn't," He sobbed as he looked at me with sad eyes, "want to… tell you about that for one reason." He closed his eyes and turned away from me. I hugged him even tighter and continued to rock him gently. "I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's not some… something that I tell people." I put a hand under his chin and gently turned his face so that he was looking at me, I saw tears streaming down his cheeks from his closed eyes. I wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"I'm not mad Jake," I whispered as I watched him slowly open his eyes. "I can't be mad at you. I can't be had at you for any of it, you… you didn't do anything wrong." I held him, more loosely now, so that I could look at him. I watched him blink a few times, probably trying to blink away the tears. "I just want you to tell me what else he did, if he did anything else." He reached up and wiped away the rest of the tears, even as more fell from his eyes. He began to calm down with the rocking motions.

"He caused a lot of the scars," Jake muttered as he looked up at me with scared eyes. "Most of the one's on my upper arms are from him, I didn't want you to know. I… I thought you'd… break up with me." I looked at him in astonishment before thinking 'How could he think I'd break up with him?' "Most people don't want to be with a guy like me. They don't want used goods." I pulled him into me again and just held him.

"Jake, I would never break up with you over something like this," I whispered as I held him. "It's not your fault and I can help you get rid of all the scars. I'll help any way I can." I ran a soothing hand up and down his back. "I love you, you're perfect, and you are beautiful." I whispered these three things in his ear over and over again. I felt him start crying all over again. I held him tightly as I rocked us gently.

"Thank you," He choked out, "thank you so much." I pulled away slightly so that I could look at him; I wiped the tears away before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He began to calm down again. I pressed another gentle kiss to his forehead before he leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I kissed back before pulling away and wiping his eyes. "I don't think I could ever thank you for everything you've done for me in the short time I've know you."

"Shh… Shh… don't talk like that, you've helped me just as much as I've helped you," I whispered quietly as I looked at him and he didn't look ready to cry, and he didn't look worried, but his eyes did look sad and empty. I stood up and slowly pulled Jake up with me. "Let's get you into bed, you look ready to pass out, come on," I whispered gently as I wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him standing. "Let's get you up to bed; you could use a good nap."

"All right," Jake whispered brokenly as I led him to the stairs and then up them slowly. "Can you really get rid of my scars?" I nodded as smiled at him, trying to get him to smile and not look so dead inside. "Good, heaven knows I tried to get rid of them, but I couldn't." I opened his door once we had reached it and slowly led him in. I sat him down on the bed before I opened it out flat and gently pushed on his shoulder to get him to lie down. "Thanks again Kurtie." He swung his legs up and onto the bed after kicking his shoes off onto the floor where they made a thudding noise. I pet his hair before going around to the other side of the bed and lying down next to him.

"Hey, listen to me," I whispered as I crawled closer to him so that I could hold him. "Everything is okay, I'm here, and every thing is fine. Do you want me to sing to you?" I waited for a response or a reaction to my offer; he nodded his head as he rolled over so that he was facing me. He curled into himself and then up against me. I scrolled through my mental playlist of loving comfort songs and finally settled on one.

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

You'll Be In My Heart lyrics

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright_  
><em>Just take my hand, hold it tight<em>  
><em>I will protect you from all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here don't you cry<em>

_For one so small you seem so strong_  
><em>My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us can not be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here don't you cry<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart<em>  
><em>Always<em>

_Why cant they understand the way we feel_  
><em>They just don't trust<em>  
><em>What they cant explain<em>  
><em>I know were different but deep inside us<em>  
><em>Were not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>No matter What they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart<em>  
><em>Always<em>

_Don't listen to them coz what do they no_  
><em>We need each other to have to hold<em>  
><em>They'll see in time I know<em>

_When destiny calls you, You've got to be strong_  
><em>I may not be with you so you got to hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time, I know<em>

_We'll show them together coz_

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>I believe, You'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>I'll be there from this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart always<em>

_Always..._  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you always<em>  
><em>Always and always<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>Just look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>I'll be there always<em>

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

I heard his even breathing and looked to find him asleep. I smiled and lay there, occasionally rubbing his hair. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep as well.


	22. Dream or Nightmare

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 14: Dream or Nightmare?

* * *

><p>-- General P.o.V -\-

-/- Next Morning -\-

"KURT!" Jake screamed as he thrashed about in the bed. "Kurt please don't leave me… please… please don't leave me." He continued to thrash before getting up, still asleep, and walked down to the kitchen. A minute or so later Kurt woke up to find Jake walking out of the bedroom. Kurt got up and followed Jake out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Please don't leave me… I can't survive without you." Jake walked to the knife drawer, opened it, and pulled out a small knife. He held the knife to his wrist and ran the blade across his wrist twice. "I'm sorry I… wasn't perfect," Jake choked out, tears streaming down his face and blood pooling in the slash marks before it started to drip down his wrist and drip onto the floor.

"Jake NO!" Kurt called as he looked at Jake, who was still asleep but slowly waking up due to the stinging in his wrist. "Jake please tell me… please say you didn't." Kurt walked to Jake, who was now wide awake and wincing in pain. He went to grab a towel to wrap around Jake's wrist. "Why Jake? Why did you do that?" Kurt asked in a worried voice as he grabbed the arm that Jake had cut. He gently pulled Jake so he could look at the new bleeding cuts. "Well they aren't that deep so that's good." He pulled Jake over to the sink and turned the warm water on; he grabbed a paper towel and wet it under the water. He pressed it to the cuts before he pulled Jake's wrist gently under the water, Jake hissed as soon as the water touched his stinging wrist.

"I was dreaming, I dreamed you left me," Jake replied quietly as Kurt pulled Jakes arm out from under the water and pressed the towel to it as gently as he could while still applying the proper amount of pressure. "I don't think I could survive without you in my life. I dreamed you had left me and I dreamed that I had cut my wrist. I guess I sleep walked to the kitchen, grabbed this knife and slashed my wrist." Kurt tied the towel around Jake's wrist and grabbed his other hand, causing him to drop the knife in the sink, before pulling Jake back upstairs and into the bedroom. Jake sat on the bed as Kurt went into the connected bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that Jake kept there. Kurt came back out of the bathroom to hear "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Let's just get you fixed up and then we'll talk about it," Kurt stated as he walked back to the bed, he sat down next to Jake and put the first aid kit in his lap. He opened the kit and pulled out the gauze, the antibacterial spray, and the medical tape. I untied the towel and set in on the floor before grabbing the spray and quickly spraying Jake's wrist. He grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around Jake's wrist twice before he grabbed the tape. "Hold this please." He tore the tape and placed one strip on the over lap of gauze. "Why would you dream that I'd leave you?" Kurt asked as he closed the first aid kit and put it under the bed. He looked at Jake and saw tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

"I don't… I don't know," Jake replied quietly as he moved his bandaged wrist and winced but continued to wipe his eyes. "I just dream things, they usually don't make sense, but I guess deep down I'm worried that you'll leave me." Kurt looked at Jake with a look of loving worry. Jake winced with every motion of his bandaged wrist or the hand connected to it. "I know you said you think I'm perfect and that you love me, and I believe every word." Kurt shifted so he and Jake were face to face before he pulled Jake into a tight hug. 'I hope his thoughts on me haven't changed.' Jake thought to himself as he wrapped his arms loosely around Kurt, trying not to rub his cut and bandaged wrist against the boy he loved.

-/- Kurt's P.o.V -\-

"It'll… it'll be all right," I whispered quietly as I held him close. "The only way I'll leave you is if you ever hurt me, I don't really enjoy seeing you hurt yourself but we'll work on that together." I held him tightly, silently hoping I wasn't hurting him. He looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes. "Please promise me you'll talk to me if you feel the need to do this, then please I beg you to talk to me. If I'm not here, then call me on my cell and I can be here real fast." Jake nodded his head with a numb expression as I rubbed his back. I rested my forehead against his as I kept my arms around him, a little looser then before. He leaned up slowly and pressed his lips to min in a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I'm so so sorry Kurtie, I… I," He whispered after we broke apart. "I promise Kurt, I'll talk to you about it." He pressed the side of his face into my chest. I rubbed his back as I shifted us slowly into a lying position; he nuzzled up against my chest before he looked up at me, a lost expression on his face. I continued to rub his back because it seemed to calm him down. "I love you so much, please don't ever leave me." He looked up at me before whispering in a language I couldn't understand "Я действительно люблю тебя и никогда не будет делать ничего, чтобы намеренно причинить вам вред."

* * *

><p>Here's the Russian bit: I really do love you, and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you.<p> 


	23. Hands on Me

Not Like You I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 15: Hands on Me.

* * *

><p>"Huh, what was that?" I whispered as I held him. He nuzzled into my chest as I rubbed his back using a circular motion and tried to keep him calm. "What language was that? It sounded really pretty." He curled his fingers around my shirt and continued to nuzzle and snuggle into my chest. I smiled as I continued to rub his back.<p>

"It was Russian, and roughly translates to I really do love you, and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you," Jake whispered in reply against my chest as he uncurled his fingers but continued to nuzzle and snuggle into my chest. I giggled as he looked up at me; the look on his face was priceless; his hair was a mess, his eyes wide open, and his lips red and open. "What's funny?" He asked as he looked up at me before he reached up and kissed my nose. I rubbed his back as I smiled at his sweetness.

"The look on your face was really cute, you're hairs all messed up, your eyes are wide open and your mouth was open in a similar fashion," I replied quietly after he wiggled back down to snuggle into my chest. "You looked so cute and adorable. It made me giggle, plus your nose was causing my shirt to tickle me." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He rubbed his cheek against my shirt; I pulled him into a sitting position and stood up. I turned the flat bed into a couch before I sat back down next to him. I sat down and was instantly pulled into a hug.

"Oh," He stated as he rested his head on my shoulder. I pulled him so that he was straddling my lap, similar to a small child sitting in their parent's lap. "Amiez-vous Kurt," He whispered in my ear in French before I rubbed his back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist weakly. 'He's so sweet.' I thought as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He tightened his hold on me and buried his face in my neck; I rested my head on his lightly and rubbed his back.

"Amiez-vous trop de Jake," I murmured quietly as I held him. "Let me clean your wrist and then we'll go get some breakfast, my treat." I let him go and grabbed the first aid kit from under the bed. He unwrapped the bandage I had put on his wrist the night before. I opened the kit and pulled out a new bandage and the spray and the tape. I took the spray and sprayed the cut before I took the bandages and wrapped them around his wrist before I taped the over lap and put the supplies away. I put the kit back under the bed. "I forgot to mention, a lawyer called, he said he needed to talk to you about your grandparents will, as you are the only one mentioned in it. Or that's what it sounded like; his English was choppy, very choppy."

"Oh… what time did he say he would be here?" He asked as he stood up and walked to the closet, he walked in, closed the door, and walked back out a few minutes later wearing bright red skin tight jeans, a black silk button up that was unbuttoned, and a black tank top with black converse high tops. "I already know what he's going to say, I've just inherited a few houses in Europe and a LOT of money." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "So how do I look?" I hugged him back before I pulled away and gave him a once over before nodding my approval.

"I approve 100 percent, and if you don't mind my asking," I replied calmly as I walked to the closet and walked in before changing into the clothes that Jake had let me keep there. I walked out of the closet dressed in blue skinny jeans and a blue button up top with blue converse high tops that Jake had bought for me. "Where did your grandparents live?" I saw him sitting on the couch, legs crossed and elbow on his knee with his chin in his palm. He looked up at me with a smile before he pointed to the spot on the couch next to him. I sat down next to him and waited for an answer. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder.

"A city in Romania, Transylvania to be exact, and when they didn't live there they lived in the Russian city of Arkhangel'sk, it's a port city, both places were lovely when I went to visit my grandparents during some summers," He replied as he turned to look at me. I had a feeling that I had a surprised look on my face. "And they also had small cottages on both the Romanian and Russian country sides." I felt his hand on the back of my neck before our lips met briefly. He pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to my nose. "I may have to go to Europe this summer though, sort some stuff out, so what was time for lawyer again?"

"Around noon, if I heard him right that is," I stated as I smiled down at him. "I hope I heard him right for our sakes. So what else do we have planed for the day?" I reached down and kissed Jakes forehead. "We should probably head out to breakfast, it's around nine and we should probably be back here for about eleven." I stood up from the bed and pulled Jake up as well, we walked out of the room and down the stairs before we walked out of the house, Jake locked the door and we walked to the driveway where both of our cars were parked. "What car do you want to take?" He handed me a set of keys and pointed to his car. We got into the car, ne in the drivers seat and him sitting next to me.

"So where are we going?" He asked as I put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. "I love this song." The song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry came on the radio as I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." Jake sang as he pulled the seat belt over his own skin tight jeans. I laughed at the appropriateness of his words. 'You're MY teenage dream.' I thought as I drove down the road toward the Lima Bean.


	24. Meeting the Lawyer

Not Like You, I'm Different Version 2.0

Rating: T

Chapter 16: Meeting the Lawyer

* * *

><p>"So do you know what the lawyer is going to say?" I asked as we pulled into the Lima Bean. He nodded slightly as he began to look a little down and out. We opened our doors, got out, and walked to the door of the coffee shop after locking the doors to the car. I grabbed his hand as we walked up to the counter. "I'll have a small non-fat Mocha Latte with no whip cream, two chocolate cake donuts, and he'll have a medium French Vanilla Cappuccino with whip cream." The barista nodded and set about making our orders. "Why are you sad Jake?"<p>

"I miss my mom's parents', they understood me better then my dads parents'," He replied quietly as the barista put my coffee and the two donuts on the counter and set about making Jake's drink. "They didn't expect me to change who I was, and to lose them so soon after having lost my parents made it even worse for me." The barista put Jakes drink next to mine and I pulled out my wallet. I handed her a ten dollar bill and grabbed my drink along with the two donuts as Jake grabbed his coffee. He looked at me, a small smile on his face as we sat down at a table. We ate our donuts and then I grabbed his hand and held it on top of the table.

"I completely understand Jake," I stated as he took a sip of his drink. "So you said you know what the lawyer is going to say, care to tell me so I won't be lost at the meeting?" He nodded as we both took sips of our drinks. I smiled at him as he licked some whip cream off his top lip.

"He'll be telling me how much money they left me, how many houses I'm getting, as well as anything else I am to inherit and the stipulations for me to gain them," He replied calmly as he squeezed my hand. "I'll probably have to go to the location of some of the houses. If I do go, you're more then welcome to come with me." I looked at him with wide eyes as I sipped my drink. 'This kid is crazy rich.' I thought to myself as I kissed the back of Jake's hand.

"It'll all depend on what's going on," I stated as I took another sip of my latte. He took a sip of his cappuccino and again licked the whip cream off his lips. "How did you're family make so much money, if you don't mind my asking?" I looked at him as he put his drink down and looked at me with a smile and a nod. I squeezed his hand and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles.

"They all seem to be REALLY good with money, I'm rather good with money myself," He replied casually, "plus they made good investments in several markets over a broad spectrum of companies." I smiled at him as we stood up and walked back out to the car. We opened the doors and got in before turning the car on.

"Wow," I mumbled as we drove out of the parking lot, I grabbed Jakes hand and held it, using one hand to operate the wheel and holding my awesome boyfriend's hand. "That's awesome, at least it's legal." He nodded with a chuckle as we drove down the road.

-/- At the House -\-

-/- Jake's P.o.V -\-

"So noon was it?" I asked as I looked at Kurt. He nodded as we sat on the couch, me curling up against his side and him with his arm around me. "We've got fifteen minutes for whatever we want, so what do you want to do?" I looked up at Kurt and waited for his answer.

"I don't know Jacob, we could watch TV, we could talk, pretty much anything," He replied with a chuckle as he gave me a squeeze. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, I snuggled into him even more before reaching up and kissing his cheek. He turned his head and I kissed him dead on the lips, he gently pulled me into his lap as we continued to kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back slightly and kissed down to his neck where I kissed there as well, he let out a moan and I nipped at his neck, careful not to leave marks on his perfect porcelain skin.

"Let's watch TV, we've got ten minutes," I whispered as I snuggled into his lap before reaching for the remote. He nodded as I turned the TV and turned to TLC where we caught the show Say Yes to the Dress, or at least the end of the episode. "Sometimes I wish they had a guy version of this show, but then I remember guys usually dress plain and boring and it's all about the girl." I felt Kurt's hand rubbing my hair in a gentle manner; I snuggled into his chest as he continued to pet my hair.

"You are SUCH a cuddle bunny," He murmured in my ear as I wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist as best I could. "But I like it." I snuggled into he chest more, my cheek against his shirt, as he rubbed my back and my hair, I let out a giggle.

"And you feed my inner cuddle bunny so…" I mumbled before I stuck my tongue out at him. There was a knock at the door, I got up off of Kurt and went to open the door to find my grandparents lawyer there. "Da, domnule Antonescu Eu sunt Iacov Karofsky, va rugam sa în."(1) I let the man in and motioned for Kurt to follow us into the kitchen where he and I sat opposite to the lawyer. "Vrei ceva de băut Mister Antonescu?"(2) I inquired as he pulled some papers out of his bag.

"Tu esti nepotul lui Alexandru Dragomir şi Elisabeta corect?"(3) Mr. Antonescu asked as he nodded to my question, I nodded and got up before getting out three glasses and filling them with flavored water and placing them in front of each of us. "Tatăl tău a fost Vladislav Dashkov şi pe mama ta a fost Demetria Dragomir?"(4) I nodded as I got up again and grabbed a binder that held all my legal papers and documents, I put it on the table and sat down again.

"Da, şi aici este certificatul de naştere mea pentru a dovedi aceasta,"(5) I replied as I pulled my birth certificate out and handed it to the lawyer, who nodded and handed it back to me. "Putem ajunge la o parte semnarea, sunteţi de intimidare prietenul meu."(6) Kurt looked a little lost, probably because he couldn't understand a word we were saying. "It's okay Kurtie, I'm sure we're almost done," I whispered in his ear before I kissed his cheek and looked at him.

"Da, desigur, va trebui să citească şi să semneze aceste documente le-după, vei primi tot ceea ce bunicii dumneavoastră deţinut şi toţi banii lor,"(7) Mr. Antonescu replied as he passed me a few papers that were luckily in English, my Romanian reading ability lacking quite a bit.

"Da, da, bine, şi vă mulţumesc pentru papter limba engleză,"(8) I muttered as I read the pages, smiling to myself before I signed the pages and handed them back to Mr. Antonescu. "Altceva?"(9)The lawyer shook his head as he put the papers into his bag and stood up. "Kurt you want to go to the mall after?" Kurt nodded as he and I got up as well.

"That's all?" Kurt questioned as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, together we walked Mr. Antonescu to the door. I nodded as I opened the door, the lawyer walked out, and Kurt and I walked out to my car. I got in the drivers seat, Kurt got in the passengers seat, adn I turned the car on while we waited for the drive way to clear. "Do you have your wallet? And I heard a lot of names but I didn't hear Karofsky, what was up?" I chuckled and decided that I'd have to tell Kurt the truth.

* * *

><p>Here are the Romanian bits:<p>

1: Yes Mr. Antonescu I am Jacob Karofsky, please come in.  
>2: Would you like something to drink Mr. Antonescu?<br>3: You are the grandson of Alexandru and Elisabeta Dragomir correct?  
>4: Your father was Vladislav Dashkov and your mother was Demetria Dragomir?<br>5: Yes and here's my birth certificate to prove it,  
>6: Can we get to the signing part, you're kind of intimidating my boyfriend.<br>7: Yes of course, you will need to read these papers adn sign them after, you will be receiving everything your grandparents owned and all of their money,  
>8: Yes, yes, all right, and thank you for the English papers,<br>9: Anything else?


End file.
